Seddie shorts XcrozzybabezX
by XcrozzybabezX
Summary: Just short 1 chapter stories to break up my heavy writing. and to please you guys :
1. Chapter 1

Drama

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam, Carly and I had taken up drama club at school. At first i thought it was a stupid Idea to join 'cause I'm a tech dude, why would I need OR want to do _drama. _

Sam had agreed with me_, _she didn't want either of us to go. She didn't want to go because she's lazy and then when Carly persuaded her to join she tried her best to keep me out of this.

Carly had won the battle.

* * *

Mrs Fincher our Drama teacher stood in front of the class and announced her 'big' news.

"Class hush. Now principle Franklin has agreed to let this drama group take over the school play this summer." The whole class cheered except from one boo from the blonde sat next to me.

"Now I have watched your talents very closely and have chosen your parts wisely, I think. The script consists of large amount of relationships. I have paired you with someone I think you will work best with." Nervous glances were exchanged throughout the room.

I kept my head down, avoiding the urge to look at the one person I want to be paired with. Sam.

"You're pairings are on a list at the front of the room. Single file please." The whole class ran to the front of the room in anticipation to find out who they will be involved with this summer.

I was near the back of the line with Sam behind me and Carly behind her.

When I finally got to the front, I scanned the list for my name.

_Pairings_

_Amanda Bust forth-James smith_

_Matthew Jenks-Lily Burgess_

_Carly Shay-Jake Crandle_

_Samantha Puckett- Freddie Benson_

I stopped following the list when I found my name. My partner was Sam. Energy flowed through my veins and my next actions couldn't be stopped, even though I wish they were.

"YES" I raised my arms in the air.

"Let me guess you're with Carly." Sam pushed me out of the way to see who we were paired with. I nervously bit my lip my face burnt red.

Her eyes Darted through the names and stopped at ours side by side. I gulped.

She turned to me her mouth hung open and she raised her eyebrows.

Carly had read the list too. "Oh. My. God" they knew I like Sam.

* * *

_**A/N hope you enjoy my short stories. R&R and suggest some ideas you may have that you want me to use :) xxx this one was fun **_


	2. What comes to mind

What comes to mind

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Now for our newest Game here on ICarly!" Carly spoke to the camera in one of her comedic voices. I pressed the special button on my remote and a random voice introduced the game.

"What comes to mind game!"

I explained the game to the viewers.

"So this is how the game works. Carly will say a random word and I will say whatever word comes to mind." Carly nodded her head behind me as I explained.

"Let us begin!" Carly shook her arms in a show girl way and I pressed the applause button. We started to play.

"WEASLES" –Carly

"POSSI" – Me

"GROSS" –Carly

"GIBBY" –Me

"SPENCER" –Carly

"BOYS" – Me

"LOVE" –Carly

"FREDDIE" –Me

The words were happening so fast that I really was shouting out loud what came to mind.

Carly's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide and gleaming.

"Did you just say Freddie?" I gulped. She proceeded.

"After I said love?" She grin grew on her shocked face.

I turned to look at Freddie. He was stunned; his fingers barely clutched the camera and he eventually dropped it. No one said anything more in this awkward moment.

All eyes were on me, sweat clinged to the back of my neck, butterflies invaded my stomach creating a war inside my body. My instincts told me to run but my muscles were stuck in fear position.

I basically just admitted my feelings about Freddie on the internet!

**Why did she have to say LOVE!**

**

* * *

A/N hope you like this, it might be OOC but who cares its only a short intended to give seddie goodness! R&R xxx**


	3. Texting

Texting

**Freddie's P.O.V**

*Buzzzz* Vibration's came from my jean pocket as dirty little secret by all American rejects started to play. Sam's tone.

_Hey Benson my boy, up 4 tonight ;) –_Sam

I smiled to myself; hanging out with Sam alone had become totally different from 'just friends'.

_Sure, wher 2 princess Puckett :D –_ me

In the ten seconds she took to reply I reflected on our many previous (secret) dates. How they were good.

_I wud say groovy smoothies but that may b 2 risky :/ _- Sam

Dating behind everyone's backs was hard. Especially behind Carly's, we had promised no more secrets yet here we are having a whole secret relationship.

I feel bad, but if dating Sam meant lying to Carly I could live with the guilt.

_Yer we cud get caught O_O _– Me

The thought dawned on me.

_Momma likes a risk, lets go smoothies then maybe somewhere a lil more privet xxxxx ;) _–Sam

I smirked tonight was going to be great. I could feel it.

_Pick U up 8. Xxxxxx _–me

Half an hour passed me before I got another text from Sam. I had spent my time reading ICarly comments, mostly picking out ones that told us me and Sam should date. Well the viewers are always right i chuckled to myself.

_Hey baaaby jus been readin thro my txts frm U_ –Sam

The text came from Sams cell but since when has she called me baby? I know were together but come on this is still Sam Puckett!

-me

What else could I say except smiley that she would do that sort of thing, even though it seemed unlikely.

_Yer I love the 1s bout our secret meetings nd how we LOVE each other _– Sam

This was getting weird, was she going to break up with me, or was she just mocking me this whole time as a sick joke or for a weird ICarly segment?

_Sam?..._-me

_Yer I luv U Freddie nd always will I think we shud get married, how bout vagus nxt weekend, we don't av2 tell any1, NOT EVEN OUR BEST FRIEND"_-Sam

Something tells me this isn't Sam, she never calls me Freddie never ever not even through text.

_This isn't Sam is it _–me

I gulped as the text sent. This was going to be bad, I knew deep down who had sent the last couple texts. This wasn't going to pleasant.

_No, IT'S CARLY HOW COULD YOU GUYS SECRETLY DATE AND NOT EVEN TELL ME!_ –Sam (Carly)

Carly hollered in text form, Desperate to not continue this convo through text and alone without Sam I did what I always do. Ask questions.

_Soo where's Sam how did U get her phone _–me

Carly's reply came immediately.

_She's in da bathroom, she left her phone ere nd I knew something waz up so I looked nd I was rite. YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE_. - Sam (Carly)

She used proper grammar for the last part.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I returned from the bathroom where I was prettying myself up for my date with an annoyingly attractive and funny dork later tonight.

I almost died inside when I saw Carly on my phone with a fuming expression on her normally cool face.

"Carly why have you got my Cell!" I tackled my Fragile best friend in attempt to get the phone concealing evidence of the secret relationship and lies told to her all this time.

I got the phone and she wriggled free.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAM, WHY'D YOU KEEP THIS SECRET FROM ME!" She looked hurt and mad, two things I hated seeing on her Face.

"'Cause we didn't want to get laughed at, I mean we always fight and stuff and people will just think we're a joke." I slumped into the beanbag as I told Carly the truth, something I haven't done since me and Fredlumps were just friends.

"Sam I wish you would trust me, I've been waiting for you and Freddie to get together since I found out you kissed." Carly sat in the opposite beanbag and smiled at me. Everything will be alright now, no more secrets

Me and the nub can be together properly. Now we just have to tell him.

* * *

_**A/N dirty little secrets by all american regects is an awesome song that fits seddie so well! check it out! hope you liked this one ;) you guys ROCK**_


	4. Kissing

Kissing

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Fiery passion attacked my lips creating blisters of joy on the surface. My eyes are shut tight in concentration and pleasure, even in blindness I could see her beauty shining before me.

Silence filled my ears only to be interrupted when she would make short squeaking sounds as we kissed, or when I would compatibly make a manlier groan.

She slid her fingers up into my hair spreading waves of intimacy through my scalp into my body. I mirrored her actions letting my fingers trail through her soft bouncy curls. I've never known mere hair could be so soft; it was like silk slipping through my fingers.

Her tongue swept through my mouth, gliding across my teeth, gums, tongue and the roof of my mouth. Nothing was left untouched. In return she let me into her mouth. It tasted like mangos and sour cherry candy at the same time.

She pulled my head closer and slid onto my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist. I removed my hands from her hair and settled them on her tiny waist.

She was surprisingly light for someone who consumed so much meat and fattening snacks.

The heat of her body surrounded me and made me shiver with pleasure; she straightened her back so that I had to tilt my head up to continue kissing her.

Her grip around my neck loosened and her hands lightly pressed on my shoulders as to keep herself at a higher level than me.

I pulled back but only for a second before resuming my kissing to her neck. She told me she doesn't wear perfume but her skin smelt like warm honey on a summers day. Her cheek rested on top of my head as she waited for me to revisit her lips.

I moved my hands from her curvy waist to her back, gently forcing her to settle down. She gave in, curving her back inwards towards me and falling back to my level.

She looked me in the eye for three seconds before crashing her soft plump lips into mine where they belonged.

Our lips moved simultaneously in their exclusive synced dance, no matter which position my lips took hers always found a way to fit with mine. We truly were like Yin and Yang in every way.

My cell phone beeped telling us that we had to stop.

Sam let go of my neck and got up off my lap.

"You know you're getting a lot better at this nub" A compliment from Sam can't be without an insult at the end.

"You too Demon" I side smiled 'cause I knew it makes her melt, even though she won't admit it, I can see it in her eyes.

"See ya tomorrow Benson, I gotta get to Carly's before she gets suspicious" she left the fire escape shouting over her shoulder.

"Adios Princess Puckett".

**I love our relationship.**

* * *

_**A/N hope you like, please review my shorts, It make me smile :D see xxx**_


	5. I catch you

I catch you

**Sam's P.O.V**

Walking the ordinary school halls on an ordinary Wednesday I was sure nothing out of the ordinary would happen today.

I woke up this morning at my usual time, ate my normal breakfast bacon, wore my usual layers upon layers of clothes and got to school at my ordinarily late time.

I argued with Fredbag and chatted with Carly.

I didn't contribute to Miss Briggs class first period with the exception of criticising her teaching methods and pointy boobs.

So everything so far was ordinary, But everything was about to change in the next three seconds.

I was casually striding the normally smooth lino floors but my foot caught a stray eraser.

I stumbled forward, arms spread desperately trying to hold onto something in attempt to keep my dignity.

My hair flowed behind me in the breeze created by my falling.

My eyes gazed knowingly at the hard floor that my face would surely meet in a matter of nano-seconds. I heard quickening footsteps coming in my direction and familiar chuck tailors blocked my view of the floor.

Everything stopped, I wasn't falling, I wasn't breathing, I dared not blink, my heart had ceased beating and my hair hung lose around my face where it belonged.

Someone had caught me in their safe strong arms. My hands clutched his chest and his held me steady at my elbows.

I slowly tilted my head up keeping my eyes glued to the black sneakers until. My head got as high as it could and my eyes followed in slow motion.

I saw dark blue jeans connected to the converse, then I saw a brown penny tee as my gaze heightened I saw the shirt said 'Special Ham'. My eyes continued to trail upwards, I saw plump lips formed into a cute side smile, a softly rounded nose and then, _then_ I saw the consuming chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes broke my heart and fixed it every time I dared gaze at them.

Freddie lifted me up so I was standing properly on my own feet but he kept his hold on me.

I didn't say a word of protest or thankfulness, I was to captivated in my favourite coloured eyes.

After a while I was aware of the small crowd of by passers who had stopped to see why 'Sam and Freddie' were clutching each other and staring into each other's eyes, but I didn't care I was lost in those eyes.

We stood like that for what seemed like forever. The second bell had rang and the crowd had dispersed to second period.

But we stood still gazing into each other's eyes, or hat seemed more like each other's souls.

I couldn't fight the temptation anymore. I leaned up and gently kissed Freddie on the lips in the deserted hallway.

After the kiss I whispered into his ear "Thanks for catching me Benson"

I let his shirt out of my clasp and grabbed his hand interlocking his fingers in mine.

As we walked to class hand in hand he replied. "I was going to catch you sooner or later Princess Puckett".

**On an ordinary day, at an ordinary school, in an ordinary school something totally unordinary happened to two unordinary people that may have affected them forever.**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N this is my favourite so far, Freddie's only line in this story is soo true dontcha think? I love my mind sometimes :)_**

**_oh FYI the shirt Freddie's wearing is one he wore in ISpeeddate - check it out 'Special Ham' that is sooo Sam :)_**

**_R&R- make me happy :) xxxx_**


	6. Favourites

Favourites

**Carly's P.O.V**

"So we had some requests from YOU the ICarly viewers asking us about our favourite things" I quirkily phrased into the camera.

"Things like, what's your favourite colour?" Sam added

"What bands do you like?" _people already know I'm a fan of cuttlefish so this was a bit pointless_.

"What's your favourite game?" Sam hand gestured the camera in a series of points.

"And much much more! So we decided that all three of us will stand in a row and take turns answering these questions." I nodded into the camera and Sam played her computer generated applause.

"Kind of like a game show" Sam side noted to Freddie's camera.

"And here to ask the questions is GIBBY!" before he even had a chance to run out from the corner Sam was screaming for him to show his face.

"GET OUT HERE GIBBY!" Gibby ran out, shirtless, again.

Freddie switched to the B-cam and stood next to Sam who was now in the middle of the three of us.

"Let's get to it!" I eagerly nodded towards Gibby who was now shuffling question cards behind a podium.

"Okay guys, what is your favourite colour? Carly?" I smiled at Gibby then at the Camera.

"My favourite colour is pink!" I batted my eyelashes and Sam grunted a little, she isn't a fan of the girly.

"Nice choice of colour, how about you Freddie"

Freddie turned his attention to the camera and worded his answer confidently.

"I like purple... or blue" He then turned his head slightly to Sam and stared at her eyes. She blushed and stared back until Gibby unknowingly broke a special moment.

"And now for Sam's fave colour"

Sam peeled her eyes away from Freddie and glared into the Camera.

"My favourite colour is brown." She glanced at a certain tech producer beside her before continuing her answer.

"It's the colour of gravy" she shrugged her shoulders and glanced once more into Freddie's eyes.

"Great answers guys!" Gibby congratulated our colour choices and Sam pressed the applause button again showing her remote to the camera.

"Now, what's your favourite number?" Gibby pointed to me and In return I also pointed to myself, mouth open wide in a comical way.

"3! Yeah I'm a three kinda girl!" Sam and Freddie nodded jokingly into the camera.

"I gotta say I like 18, it's the age I will leave high school, if I don't get held back" she mumbled the last part but not quite enough surely the audience would pick it up.

"No promises" I half whispered to the camera. Freddie glared at me, he obviously believes in Sam's abilities to focus at school _pshhh_.

"I like 6, dunno why so don't ask me" Freddie pointed to the camera in a serious manner before letting out a chuckle.

"Sweet numbers, feels like I'm doing math" Gibby wiggled his eyebrows to the camera.

"So next I must ask what your favourite part of the body is" he waved his arms around and stopped by aiming them at me.

"I like the appendix, we don't need it and it can kill ya! BEWARE!" I made a scared face for the viewers.

Gibby moved his arm towards Freddie

"I enjoy the lips" he popped the P and raised his eyebrow at Sam. She blushed.

Again Gibby moved his aim to Sam.

"I like the hands, you can punch, slap, eat with them and hold someone else's hand!" As she gave her explanations her own hand brushed against Freddie's, they both blushed and let out their own short giggles.

"Okay Guys fill the blank, My favourite band is..." Gibby gestured me to answer.

"Cuttlefish hell yeah!" I fist pumped the air and Sam made the applause sound yet again.

Freddie continued the flow and gave his short answer quickly.

"AM" _I never heard of them? _He winked quickly at Sam, I wonder if the viewers will pick up on their behaviour as well as I did or if their as oblivious as Gibby.

"I LOVE those bands too, but I f I have to give a different answer I'll say all American rejects" Sam nodded her head at the camera and smiled.

"Okay awesome awesome, now then what's your favourite game?"

"I like...hmmm" I hadn't really ever chosen a favourite game. "I guess I like scene it" I shrugged my shoulders and raised my hands palms faced upwards.

"Cool that can be a very fun game, Freddie your favourite game?"

Freddie didn't hesitate the way I did.

"I like the slap game" he raised one eyebrow and nudged Sam with his foot, whether it was in the camera shot I don't know.

Sam didn't wait for Gibby to ask her she cut him off just as he began to open his mouth.

"I like arguing, it's the funest game in the world 'Cause I always win!" Sam pointed her chin to the camera her head held high in glory, she pointed to her chest with her thumb and giggled.

Freddie gave her his flirty side smile.

He returned to his hand held camera, Sam and I said good bye to the Viewers explaining that we didn't have time for any more questions but we will answer them on our blogs at .

I walked Gibby to the elevator and Said goodbye.

"Guy's if you want to keep your relationship a secret from the viewers you really need to stop flirting on camera." I said while still facing the elevator door.

When I turned to look at them they were already making out in the middle of the ICarly studio.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed but they just turned on the spot, still kissing, and Sam raised her finger at me and then pointed at the door gesturing for me to leave.

I forgot about my _kitten _anger (as Spencer would say) at them and then chuckled to myself.

**At least now they ignore me for kissing each other instead of fighting each other.**

**

* * *

A/N hope you like it, it randomly came out of my head and landed here at fanfiction, weird huh?:D R&R please xxx **


	7. Place it in my mouth

_**A/N sorry if you think Spencer is OOC but it's very hard to get his personality across LOL. oh and I want to remind everyone that these stories are not connected to each other, they are one shots :)**_

* * *

Place it in my mouth

**Spencer's P.O.V**

Me, Carly and her two best friends who were currently occupying my couch were watching 'Stardust' (Carly's choice). I was sat in the one chair and Carly in the other, she was hugging her knees to her chest and I let my legs sprawl across the floor space in front of me _like an octopus, don't ask me how it's like an octopus, it just is!_.

Freddie was sat upright trapped in the same position for the entire night as Sam was lying across him._ Poor guy, unless he's enjoying it, it's hard to tell from his face in this dimmed light. He probably hates it though._

I'm glad this movie has magic and stuff in it otherwise It would be bo-ring! Whilst the two characters interacted with each other in a flirty way onscreen I placed some jelly beans in my mouth to keep me awake. OOO strawberry flavour, my _favourite... now I feel bad for the other flavours 'cause their left out, I'll eat some more to make it fair._

I had previously gone to the small grocery store across the street to pick up special treats for each of us to enjoy through the movie.

The red headed woman with freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks at the cash register gave me a strange look, the kind of look that said '_What kind of freak buys this junk'_, I had received that look many times before. C'mon I do get my sculpture supplies from the junk yard!

I purchased Jelly beans and fridge magnets (Carly got straight A's again I needed to pin her report to the refrigerator) for me, Pork rinds and beef jerky for Sam, a bag of toffee popcorn for Freddo oh and some band aids (Sam had challenged him to a thumb war that ended up with her stabbing his skin with her long girl claws) and I got some marshmallows, pepi cola and lady razors for Carly.

I don't blame the girl for giving me strange looks, mahaan she was hot!

Anyway now that the boring lovey dovey montage is over, the shop dude and star lady were dancing on a flying pirate ship or something, I can stop rambling to myself about my shopping trip.

I try to concentrate on the plot but this movie just isn't catching on to me so I occupy myself with darting my eyes around the room until something interesting sparks my attention.

_WOAH THERE'S SOMETHING INTRIGUING! _I imagine myself tapping my fingers together in an evil genius manner because I would get further strange looks from Carly if I actually did it.

Sam has already finished her meaty snacks, as my living room floor would protest seeing that the wrappers were tossed there.

Anyway, Sam is looking up at Freddie, one eyebrow raised in a seductive manner (seductive for him not me, that's just creepy) and she slowly opens her mouth into a little 'o'.

Freddie gazes down at her and places one of his own popcorn treats into her mouth WILLINGLY and without protest, _WHAT IS GOING ON!_

She chews the snack happily and smiles up to an already grinning Freddie.

She in return also places a single piece of popcorn into his mouth; he chews slowly still staring down into her eyes. His mouth now appears to be empty, Sam leans up and whispers into Freddie's ear. A boyish cute side smile plasters Freddo's face he keeps his eyes on hers as he feeds her yet another sweet popcorn piece. _AWW FREDDO'S SMITTEN. I wonder what she whispered to him?_

They carried on with this routine throughout the whole movie, neither of them taking their eyes of each other. And I also kept my eyes on the two of them.

Stardust had apparently ended; Carly turned the main lights on and put the DVD away in its case.

Sam sat up, setting Freddie free and she winked at Freddie before normalising the situation.

"Get me a soda Fredwad" she kicked his thigh and Carly instinctively turned to witness.

"No! Get your own you've got legs as you've just demonstrated!" Freddie argued back at her, everything seemed so normal _has this always been a charade?_

"Want me to demonstrate again" she raised her eyebrows and kicked him once more. Freddie's face scrunched up in protest but before her could respond Carly stood up and interrupted the 'fight'.

"HEY! Stop fighting sheesh I'll get the soda" she retreated into the kitchen as she had promised.

I took my chance, I walked up behind the couch and placed my head between theirs and whispered.

"I was watching you two through the movie, you may fool Carly but you don't fool me anymore" I let out a chuckle and proceeded to my room only looking back to the shocked expressions on their faces.

**What a day!**

**

* * *

_A/N hope you enjoyed! R&R xxx_**


	8. Sam's Journal

_**A/N Sam's journal is called Clive 'cause it's Sam so if she's going to have a diary she is going to name it, AND I LIKE THE NAME CLIVE!**_

* * *

Sam's Journal

**Sam's P.O.V**

Hey Clive, Sam here but you already knew that :)

So anyway let's get to this!

So today was fairly awesome, I did get me some ham from Freddie (He keeps me snacks in a bag now) 'cause I helped him with the stupid project we have to do together for history. And before you think I'm crazy all I did was draw some guy's stabbing some other guy's for the front cover. It was just like my doodle sessions in math class.

So yeah Ham. That was good.

Oh and I had to go to Freddie's to do the project (gahhh) because It's Sunday so no school (normally a blessing)and Carlotta and Spence were visiting their random Granddad from Yakama. I just thank the good lord for all that is meat that crazy wasn't there (his mom if you've forgotten I call her crazy, I don't blame you Clive I don't often write about her!).

His house is pretty neat, not just in the clean way I mean he has a lot of cool techy stuff. Let me explain, his TV is a huge, HUGE plasma screen and he has a really cool desktop and like three laptops (only one I recognise though which is his normal one he carry's round with him all the time) and his stereo is more like a club music station which is cool because he has pretty good taste in music, I know this because I possessed his pear-pod for three weeks last semester until he posted on ICarly website 'Sam4Gibby'- that boy got a beating and his pear-pod back for that one!

Anyhoo, we just lounged on his couch for three hours, me doodling-uh I mean sketching Lol, and him working on his laptop. It wasn't a bad night in all fairness to the nub, He paid for a pizza (my choice of toppings: D) and he played some pretty cool tunes on his sound system. We got on pretty well I mean we did fight like once but that's just how it works otherwise it was cool...

...I would never tell him this or tell anyone else in fact, well except you Clive –obviously, but If I didn't have Carly I would be glad to have him as my best bud. Actually I'm pretty stoked with the situation now, It's fun to fight with somebody but not actually break friends.

He just gets me (Sometimes more than Carly I think :S, weird I know) like we can chill out together and be happy doing the same things and since he's grown up he is pretty cool to do the bad kinda things with, stuff that Carly insists is too risky. I mean he has the same sense of humour and we sort of like the same stuff, he likes MMA and I don't admit it but I am good with computers ect. Yeah he is a good dude.

I am actually kicking myself for writing that about a dork but I had to let it out.

Well anyway my hand is tired and I'm about to puke for writing nice stuff about Fredweird so I'll catch ya later Clive.

Sam love's you. (:

* * *

_**A/N hey I know it is really really short but there will be more 'Sam's Journal' shorts in the future so don't fuss! R&R xxx**_


	9. Orange necks

Orange Neck

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Tanginess spritzed me in the face as she sucked juice from the fruit which had the same title as its colour.

I turned my body 45 degrees on my beanbag to face Sam who had a large segment between her lips which she seemed to be debating on sucking it dry or eat the skin as well.

"What are you doing, eating an orange or giving it a hickey?" I laughed at my own joke 'cause lord knows she won't.

Then she does laugh to my surprise before answering.

"Both dipthong!" she thinks its cool and thinks she's won but I got more in me.

"Oh so you're improving your not-so-apparent skills hey" this one got her. She swallowed the mangled orange piece and bit her lower lip in frustration.

I was ready for her to answer, every five seconds or so she would fidget forward as if contemplating her next phrase. In this case it was an action.

Sam lurched forward out of her beanbag and pounced on me, forcing my body to roll onto the ground and lay flat. She sat on my chest her legs either side of my face and she arched her neck toward me, blocking my light in a blanket of her hair that tented around me.

Her lips found their way to my neck. A weird sensation absorbed my skin and kinda tickled but not in a way that would make you laugh. For a minute I did nothing to stop this weird act not quite sure what was going on in my tickled daze. Then something inside me clicked and if this was a Cartoon I'm sure a light bulb would have just gone 'ping' above my head.

"No Sam NO, GET OFF ME SAM" She just sucked on my neck harder. I grabbed her waist in attempt to slide her off of me. I took a deep breath in preparation but her sweet orangey scent flooded my thoughts forcing me to stop and enjoy this moment.

Then she sucked harder again and I was pulled back into reality.

"SAM!" I strangled out her name loosing my last breath as I am not allowing my self to breath her scent until she is unattached from my skin.

Again I gently and successfully held her waist and slid her of my body.

A popping sound pierced the air as her lips parted from my now throbbing (it felt nice actually) neck. She lay on the ICarly studio floor next to me and we both lay there in silence panting. She looked over at me and I looked over at her. She was the first to break the breathy silence.

"Try doubt my skills now Fredhead" I clutched my neck in response and let out an 'Ughh'

"There isn't a mark is there? There better not be Samantha Puckett or else." She smirked at me.

"I guess I'm going to find out what 'or else' means because there's a purple blotch on your neck"

That was it! Payback time.

I pushed myself on top of her and began to return the favour. She giggled letting slip that she enjoyed the feeling for a second then she composed herself, placing her palms on my chest and pushing. Hard.

She isn't stronger than me anymore and she can only get the best of me when I'm not expecting it but right now I had a goal to achieve and _nothing _was going to stop me.

Her skin also tasted like oranges. At least I think it does, it may be my sense of smell and taste getting messed up but she definatly _tastes_ sweet.

She gave up the struggle of trying to push me of, now she rested her hands on my back and let me turn her skin magenta.

I was done.

I lifted my head and admired my handy work. She kept her arms outstretched and her fingers clutched the back of my shirt.

"What colour" she said it in a bored tone, but I know she cares.

"Magenta slash purple" I said proudly, now my hickey doesn't seem so bad now that she has one too.

She still doesn't own me and yet I still don't own her, our marks symbolize no ownership, if anything it symbolizes companionship... _oh how I wish._

I stood up dragging her to her feet also (she was still clinged to me with her arms round my neck) We faced each other in silence only speaking with our twin smiles until pulling away at the sound of familiar footsteps.

"Hey guys" Carly walked past us and in-between us in order to get to the center of the studio. Before she met her destination she froze, took a step backwards and sniffed Sam's neck followed shortly by sniffing mine.

"Your necks smell like Oranges, are you wearing the same perfume?" her eyebrows raised quizzingly.

Then she saw our necks. Her mouth dropped open quickly before she composed herself.

"I'm not even going to ask" She backed back out of the room dismissing what she came here for and the sights and smells she had just encountered.

Sam and I looked at each other and shrugged before returning to the beanbags and the half eaten orange.

* * *

_**A/N I was eating an orange in my special way heh, when this idea came to my head. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it...and eating my orange :D xx**_


	10. I wasn't chewing Gum

_**A/N got my inspirationwhen I was chewing this mornign and It reminded me of the episode of drake and josh when josh kisses a tranny and says 'I wasn't chewing gum'...you dont know it? YOU'RE LAME. but if you do then GOOD PEOPLE! please R&R loveyouseddiersloads**_

* * *

I wasn't chewing gum

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Annoying squelching sounds came from the blonde next to me as the rubbery substance took a new shape moulding to the curve of her teeth in its new position.

I gave her an annoyed look, she knows I think the whole process is disgusting and since she found this out She took it upon herself to chew gum more regularly around me.

What she doesn't know is that I don't mind it when _she _chews gum, she keeps her mouth closed whilst she chews and cute little wrinkles form on her nose and her lower lip pouts out a little bit increasing her curtness.

I'm watching her watch TV, but she isn't watching me watching her watch TV in fact no-one is around to watch me watching her watch TV(_did you get that?...Good_) luckily because that could get a little creepy... and confusing.

"Annoyed yet nub?" she said it half-heartedly not taking her eyes off of the screen; she was getting bored of my uncooperative dislike function.

"You know" I slid my arm around her shoulders, "you look kinda cute when your chewing gum"

Mixed emotions flooded her face.

I gather that she's extremely happy I complimented her cuteness but she's extremely angry that her attempt to push my buttons failed miserably. Though she did push some of my other emotional buttons.

She shrugged and settled for the happy look to dominate her facial expression, there was also a hint of mischief, she was planning another way to annoy me later.

As you can tell I have stared at my girlfriend a lot these past few months. _Yes_ me and Sam have been dating, but not much has changed in the relationship except for the usual love package that is expected when you become a couple.

We still argue and find new ways to annoy each other, she still calls me names and hits me but we love each other none the less. It keeps life exciting and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Is there a-." I cut her off, She was about to ask the reason for my staring.

"You're beautiful" I said quickly and spontaneously _(Well not too spontaneously because it was crossing my mind.)_She liked this; a light shade of red tinted her otherwise pink cheeks.

"Freduccini, you're such a dork" We shrug simultaneously, neither of us care.

I lean down to kiss her expecting puckered lips.

Minty freshness isolated my mouth. Her cool tongue found its way to the roof of my mouth where it softly and slowly slid across its surface.

The kiss lasted for ten minutes, making it a make-out session I guess.

I'm glad were on my couch not Carly's, we would have gotten the spray bottle treatment after six minutes, in the first six minutes she would think it's sweet but after six Sam gets a little more passionate than Carly approves.

Sam leans back into my couch and continues watching whatever's on TV with a smirk on her face, I didn't take notice what was on TV before the actions of affection and I won't now.

Annoying squelching noises were made as spearmint rubbery substance took a new shape moulding to the shape of new teeth in its new position.

I sat happily chewing, with Sam in my arms thinking about the amazing kiss for a few minutes.

Then I realize her smirk was two-sided.

I opened my mouth and let the foreign visitor fall out.

**"Wait a minute, I wasn't chewing gum"**


	11. A Puckett cries

A Puckett cries

**Sam's P.O.V**

Walking to bushwell plaza on this raining October day, I didn't expect a change to my life quite this drastic would occur.

My pearpod is on shuffle, currently I'm listening to _I wanna_ by _All American Rejects_. I bounce up and down, fist pumping, through the front doors to be welcomed (or unwelcomed... whatever) by a screaming Lewbert.

I ran up to the physco doorman and screamed right in his face, this only made him scream louder. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists at his sides. The lines on his forehead deepened as he scrunches his face, screaming with all his might. I think his wart is actually pulsing with his effort. _Gross._

He just won't give up and for once I might actually lose. No, no I am NOT losing to this wart-pulsing freak. I lift my hand up and flick him in the forehead, not lowering my pitch in scream even an octave.

Lewbert jumps back in shock for a couple seconds his screaming ceased. He clutched his forehead, stared at me and continued screaming. But I had already won.

I leave Lewbert shouting at me and feeling energetic, bounce to my awesome tunes up the stairs to the eighth floor.

Carly's door is in sight, this also means Ham is near. I jog to her door and switch my pearpod off. I am Sam Puckett, I can't _just_ enter a room, i need to own it. I know, I'll surprise them!

I open the door quietly, ready to holler my arrival. The only surprise today is given to me.

Right there, on the couch that my butt knew so well, was what made a Puckett cry.

I run away from the scene, not bothering to close the door. I don't know if they heard my pained gasp but I also don't care.

I keep running, I run down all of the stairs I had just moments ago merrily danced up. I run past a still screaming Lewbert. I run out of bushwell plaza and down the street. I don't know where I'm running and do I care? _No._

I find an abandoned alleyway, lonely enough for me to breakdown in peace. I lean against the wall and let my body slide down into crouching position. I let my head fall to meet my knees and I clutched my ribs where my heart so tenderly throbbed.

Tears slid down my face as the images that I witnessed only minutes ago replayed over and over again in my head.

On the couch. Carly. Freddie. My Best Friend. My secret crush. My reason to cry.

Freddie had his back leaned into the couch and Carly's body draped over him. She rested her hands firmly on his shoulders as she kissed him. Her hair draped in front of his face, i couldn't see either of their expressions but the kissing was definite.

Tears continue to slide down my cheeks, disobeying the family status.

Freddie's hands were raised by his head, as if the cops had just caught him shop lifting and told him to 'hold 'em up'. Now that I think about it that's a weird way to kiss someone you've been crushing on for many years.

More sobs escape my lips but I soon suck it up as a different sort of pressure invades my shoulder.

"Sam?" oh god, _not him, not now._ I gulp and turn to see his big brown eyes staring back at me.

Freddie sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. _Great. Pity. Does he know I love him!_

I open my mouth to ask him why he's here fiercely but tiny squeals escape my lips, betraying me.

"Shhh I'm sorry Sam." Great he's going to remind me what I already know. He loves Carly.

"Just get out of here Freddork, I already know about you and Carly's happy ending!" I spat it in his face but sorrow still oozed out of my mouth, dripping off of my tongue.

"Sam, she kissed me, I don't love her if that's why you're upset, and why are you upset."

"Hit the nail right on the head there Benson." I mutter under my tear drowned breath.

"Puckett's don't cry" He pushed tears from my cheeks with his gentle thumb, flashing his heart melting grin.

"I know, but you ruined it eyy" I let out a disappointing chuckle.

"Sam, I love _you."_ Waves of shock hit me and more tears ran down my face.

"I-I-Lo-ove-Yo-u" I stuttered to him between sobs. I feel so happy now but I mysteriously keep crying.

He cradles me in his arms and strokes my arms.

"Don't cry Sammy" _If only_.

"It's your fault Freddie, I'm happy now!" I chuckled and he stayed silent still stunned. Maybe he's stunned 'cause I told him I'm crying of joy or maybe because I called him Freddie. Possibly both.

**Darn boy, made a Puckett cry.**


	12. Sam's Journal 2

Sam's Journal. 2

**Sam's P.O.V**

Clive, my good man.

I haven't written in ages, like... three weeks? I dunno.

Anyway.

Today was the bomb, THE B.O.M.B! Like BAM momma did good ;) let me explain further.

Well as I am sure you remember, I gots me a hammock in my backyard! And I invited nubkins and Carly round for a BBQ (well actually Melanie did...yeah she's back for summer break eehyeck!).

Carly and Melanie insisted on having salads, but I don't need no leafs when momma got meat! And Frederly was acting all mister man and said he'll pass. Pfft. So yeah they went inside and made some _salads_, leaving me with the dork.

As I recall he decided it was funny to sneak up behind me (whilst I was half asleep in my hammock) and snatch away my pearpod. WHICH WASNT FUNNY!

I got up and screamed "DUDE GIVE ME MY TUNES...OR ELSE" A look of fear hit him but then he thought he was better than me and waggled his stupidly annoying eyebrows in a sorta cute fashion and told me if I wanted it, to come get it. _Bad move dude bad move._

As you can probably tell Clive, I was pretty pissed at him.

I lurched forward at him, straddling him to the ground. You should have seen the look on his face. First there was shock, then _compassion, admiration?_ And then (when I thumped him) anger. He pushed me off from on top of him and glared at me.

Ha-ha BUT I hadn't only gotten my pearpod back, I also snatched his pearphone! And momma had a plan.

I dangled the phone before him, checking his pockets he realised that the phone belonged to him. His eyebrows furrowed and met in the middle as he reached out for the phone and failed as I pulled it out of his reach. I told him if the baby wanted his little gadget back he'd have to catch me first.

He had no reason to believe he could not catch me. He is stronger now ( I know Clive, shocker :O) and can overpower me...SOMETIMES! He darted towards me, determination on his face. I skidded towards the hammock and leaped over it. Fredlumps wasn't as graceful as me. He ran straight into it and got tangled up in the net-like material.

I grabbed the garden hose and tied him in place. He protested about how crazy I am and how un-called for this was. He wouldn't shut up!

Soo... I kinda kissed him.

But don't think I'm crazy Clive!

I just bent down and pecked him quickly on the lips (like three seconds) when he didn't expect it. And sure enough it shut him up. He went into sleep mood, and just lay, tied onto the twisted hammock in a daydream kind-of daze.

Carly and Melanie came back into the yard with their Salads and raised their eyebrows at the tied up dork. But did not say a thing.

Soon enough I had my meat, my tunes and Freddork was still trapped (with a goofy smile on his face?).

**Momma was happy. **

**Buh-bye Clive :D**


	13. Why won't you let go?

_**A/N okay guys, before you read, I request you search 'apatite' on google images if you don't know what it is (its a crystal NOT HUNGER okay) thanks :)**_

* * *

Why won't you let go?

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"SAM! Get off of my legs!" I shouted from the Shay's living room floor, currently being dragged by a Blond headed demon. Said demon stopped dragging for a moment, looked me in the eyes, smirked then got a tighter grip and continued dragging me to the elevator.

"CARLY, help meee!" okay lame yeah I know, asking a rather weak girl to save me from another not so weak girl.

"She's not here dipthong" Sam didn't stop dragging me to tell me this.

"SPENCER!" Without second thought I called for the oldest shay sibling to save me.

"Not here either" she looked at me, evilly smiling and stuffing me into the elevator. My stomach churned for two reasons. First reason, I love her (yes I think I am physco, all the abuse over the years does that to you, doesn't it?). second reason, she is going to murder me!

"Sam, what are you going to do to me?" shock stifled her face for a second, causing her cheeks to flush maroon.

"uhh wha what do you mean?" her eyes darted to me, horror reflecting off of her pupils. This confused me.

"Umm, are you going to hit me? err prank me, you know, the usual?" her expression returned back to its normal aggressive attire.

"I haven't gotton to that part yet" she mumbled, purposely not looking in my direction.

"Oh the famous Sam Puckett is losing her touch, no plan...ohhh is she becoming... _weak?_" I dramatically gasped and clutched both my cheeks, in a 'home alone' fashion. That got her blood boiling. Sam turned to face me, rage obvious in her expression.

She pounced on top of me, pinning my hands to the floor and snarled in my face, I gotta admit it terrified me. At that very moment the elevator pinged open, revealing the ICarly studio.

"I. Know. What. I'm. Doing. Now. Dork." She spat. She jumped up off of me and proceeded dragging me into the studio. I sighed, why have I always gotta push her. And why won't she ever let go of me!

"Sam, let go of my wrist!" I yelled. Yeah, she decided dragging me by the wrist was more painful I guess, 'cause it sure as heck is!

"No, Frednub. Don't tell me what to do!" She sent a chilling glare in my direction then swiftly raised both her eyebrows. At that moment she darted around the room, dragging me around in circles.

I was getting burns from the floor (my shirt had raised in the friction, exposing most of my torso) and aches near my arm socket where all the force of being dragged was building up. Her little hand clutched tighter on my wrist, also giving a 'Chinese burn' affect. I hissed from the pain I was receiving.

"Ahh, Sam." She momentarily slowed from her raging laps around the studio. "Why won't you let go?" She immediately dropped my wrist and slithered against the car bonnet to the floor, where she clutched her knees to her chest. Something I had said had made her snap, and it was scary.

She started mumbling something over and over again. It sounded like two sentences that she needed to repeat to herself to keep her sanity, but I couldn't hear the words through muffles. I scooted over to face her on the floor and lifted her chin with my finger to stare deeply into her apatite blue eyes.

"Why won't you let go" I whispered, I don't know why I repeated this, but it seemed to be the reason for her breakdown because a tear slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Because I can't, I will never be able to let go." She whispered, looking up into my eyes once more. _"I love you" _who would have thought three words could send the room spinning before you. Well they can't if any ol' person says them, but this is mutual. Magical. Her eyes again squeezed shut but many more tears escaped, and I became the strong one.

I pulled her face to my chest and cradled her, stroking her soft sunshine curls. I kissed the top of her head and kept my lips there. "I love you too" **truthfully, finally being able to just whisper those words out loud was ecstasy**.


	14. Oh Gibby

**_A/N not totally Seddie, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)_**

**

* * *

**

**Oh Gibby**

**Sam's P.O.V**

"NO Sam!" Gibby darted around the kitchen island once more, clutching the theme park tickets in his chubby fists.

"C'mon dude! I'm a way better rollercoster rider than you and _Tasha_" I proonounced his girlfriends name in a cutesy girly way, as she would. He tried to make a break for it, but with his agility against mine, how could he expect escape?

I tackled him to the floor, watching the sweat bead off his forehead, past his fear stricken eyes.

"Gibby..." I said as menecingly as I could, he squirmed. "It's Fredlumps birthday next week, it would be super awesome to take him to this park..." he raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes to the back of his head...Gibby thinking face.

"But Carly told me you got him some crazy new software for his laptop" he finally squeeked at me.

Yes, this was true I asked (or threatened...whatever) his A.V dork buddys to help me get something techy, apparently this software is 'the bomb' as Shane put it, hmm, that boy still holds a grudge against Carly and myself.

"Yes, but Freddie got me an awesome gift AND took me to an MMA fight!" I scowled, waiting for Gibby to do the right thing and give me the tickets for free, if he lnows whats good for him.

"I'll do you a bet!" he blurted out to my surprise.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, waiting for him to explain.

"Well you and Freddie always have bets in situations like this...I'Ve seen it!...So I wanna bet too" I smirked, It's rare the dork ever wins those bets so how can this dork believe he can beat ME!

"Okay Gibby, you're on!" I nodded. At this piont Carly was emerging from the elevator with her laptop.

"whats on? except you on Gibby?" I looked at her and then back at Gibby, whom I still had pinned to the floor. I jumped up off of him, shrugging, and the decided I wanted a cream soda.

Carly was still stood infront of the elevator, eyebrows raised, so Gibby stepped in to calm her expression.

"We have a bet!" he moved closer to her, arms crossed over his chest and a goofy smile on his childish face. Carly looked concerned for a moment, and then giggled.

"You can't be serious! and what are you planning to do for this bet?" Gibby frowned as she continued to giggle.

"We actually hav'nt decided yet" I said, returning from the fridge, soda bottle in hand. Carly nodded the giggles away.

"And what are you even betting for?" she looked at me, obviously wondering what I could possible want from Gibby. I blushed, I always feel kinda embarressed doing nice things for Freddie, yes he's my boyfriend now but years of pretending to hate the boy puts you in routine!

Gibby lifted the tickets to show Carly. "Sam wants these for Freddie's birthday" Carly mouthed an 'oh' and then looked concerned again.

"Well why won't you sell them to her? why bet?" She questioned Gibby, who suddenly shot daggers my way.

"Their for me and Tasha, she wants them for free!" he jabbed his pudgy finger towards me. Carly looked sternly at me, I shrugged, ignoring her diaprovel.

"So, Gibby, whatcha got in mind for this bet?" I took a large gulp of my cream soda and turned my attention to him. Carly sighed and gave up, sitting on the couch with her laptop.

"Well, you see this grape" He pulled a grape out of his pants pocket, _strange boy_.

"Yes, I see the grape" I loosly pointed to the tiny fruit, rolling ym eyes.

"Well, I'm going to put it in one of three cups, then shift the cups around. If you can tell me the placement of this grape" he shook the grape "then you get the tickets" he pinted at me.

"We're playing a carnival game?" he simply nodded and moved to Carly's kitchen. I shrugged and followed, placing my bottle by the computer on my way.

He placed three cups on the table.

"Uhh Gibby, those are _clear_ glasses" I motioned to them. He looked un-fased.

"Hey, their still cups!" he grunted, placing the grape inder the middle glass. I smirked, those tickets are mine!

"okay then...shift 'em boy!" he followed my command and moved the cups around, I barely paid attention.

After five minutes of him sliding cups I got fustrated.

"GIBBY!" he jumped at my sudden loudness.

"What?" he stck his finger in his ear which was prabably ringing.

"Why is it taking so long!" I pressed my lips together, holding in futher anger.

"Well I want to make it hard for you to guess where the grape is..." I slapped my palm to my forehead. THE GLASSES ARE CLEAR!

"Well thats hard enough... I pick the left hand side cup" the cup I can _see_ ther grape in.

He frowned and lifted the glass '_revealing'_ the '_hidden_' grape and then slid the tickets across the table to me.

"OH YEAH, Freddie is going to be phsyced!" I happy danced with the tickets.

Carly entered the kitchen to further conclude the results of our bet. She took one look at the classes and grape and shook her head.

"Oh Gibby..."


	15. Sentimental Sam

**Sentimental Sam**

**Sam's P.O.V**

"This is my room too!" Melanie whaled, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"For one season a year!" I threw my arms up in the air and threw the bag for charty out of my room.

"Sam, just get rid of some of your stuff, there's no room for my stuff!" she retrieved the bag, sighing.

"No" I said stubbornly, as our mom entered.

"Sammy, give Melanie space, you don't need all of this stuff, half of it you havn't used in months!" she chuckled as she ruffled our hair and exited the room. I frowned and fell back onto my bed, my twin turned sympathatic.

"Hey, I'll help you, just tell me stay or go when I pick somethin." I sighed and nodded, purposly not looking at her. She walked over to the CD rack.

"I have six CD's so you have to chuck six or yours tomake room for mine" I stayed silent. "So can I chuck Lady GaGa?" she lifted the case up and I pulled a face.

"Yeah, Wendy got me that, I've listened to it like once...not my style" she smiled at my early co-operativness and tossed it into the bag.

"What about Cuttlefish live 2008, I'm sure you have this on your pearpod" I nodded and she tossed.

"Uhh whaat about this band, I've never heard of them, um AM" I immediatly jumped off the bed and snatched it from her.

"NO!" I clutched it to my chest, squinting at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was _that_ important to you, umm how about we move to books" I nodded, slowly replacing the CD.

"Do you want to keep the Twilights?" Melanie gave me a puzzled look as she examined my book collection, a rather book colection for _Sam Puckett_.

"Yes, their good" I raised my hand to the back of my head. She nodded, agreeing with me.

"What about 'The penny treasure' ?" she raised said book off the shelf

"I'm keeping that!" I yelped "I won a bet with that book." she raised an eyebrow.

"Against who?" I shrugged.

"Freddie" she smirked at my answer.

"oh" She raised her eyebrows, looking off into the distance. She must be remembering their 'date', I grinded my teeth together. She continued searching my bookshelf, throwing away the ones I allowed.

"ooo is this a photo album?" She lifted a purple, blue and pink check album. I nodded.

"Can we look at it?" she squeeled.

She put it on the floor and lay on her stomach, I did the same, and she opened the cover. Most of the photos are me, Carly and Freddie whilst doing the show or just hanging out.

"Oh whats this?" Melanie pointed to a photo of me and Freddie in Spencer's shower, his arm over my shoulder and me doing thumbs up to the camera. Both of us smiling like soaking wet loonatics.

"Spencer took that, it was after a 'project for the shower' sketch" I smile at how well we got along that day. When Carly is not around I don't feel as if I have to be meen to get his attention, not blaming Carly ofcourse.

"Cute" was all she said before turning the page, I smiled again, somehow glad she thinks the 'demon' and the 'dork' look 'cute' together.

"Woah! look at Carly!" she said, gazing at a picture I took after they did the Wade Collins music video...when I finally returned that is.

"Whos dress is that?" Melanie squinted at the gold mini dress hung up in the background of the photo.

"It was supposed to be mine, but I threw a corn-dog at it and left" I chuckled , calculating the tight dress once more. "I have it in my ccloset if you want it." I got up and pulled the sparkly gold garment out for her to inspect.

"Wow, um it's short...and revealing. Did Carly really want you to wear this?" She bit her lip, trying to remeber Carly ever wearing something this outgoing.

"Not Carly, Freddie wanted me to wear it, he was directing the Wade muisic video" she nodded, still gazing at the dress in my hand.

"Well, its raunchier than Carlys...Freddie directed that? wow!" She exclaimed, returning to her spot on the floor.

I chucked the dress back in my closet and joined her once again. A couple pages later she commented on another photo.

"Aww these are so sweet!" She cooed over the album, looking over so far that I couldn't see what pictures she was guching over. I snatched the album from under her nose, casueing her to almost face plant the floor. Almost.

She was looking at six snapshots across two pages. Siz snapshots of just me and Freddie. I stood up and sat on my bed , staring at the happy faces gazing up at me or eachother.

"This was the weekend Carly and Spencer went to Yakima for their Dad's party at their Grandad's house" I mumbled, not averting my eyes from the page. Melanie crept over to me and sat beside me, her small weight bouncing the bed a little.

On that saturday I had nothing to do without Carly and I figured Freddie didn't either. So I knocked on his apartment door...

**:+:**

_"Sam" A Bewildered Freddie answered the door._

_"Sup Frednought" I greeted, pushing myself past him into his apartment. "Wheres Crazy?"_

_"My MOTHER is at work, then she's getting the grocerys" he said, closing the door and following me inside. "So.. uhh, what are you doing here?" he questioned as I made myself comfortable on his couch._

_"Whelp Carly's outta town as I'm sure you know" i raised an eyebrow at him and he just rolled his eyes, joining me on the couch. "So seeing as neither of us have anything to do I decided we can hang." his eyes widened and he bit his lower lip. "What?" I asked._

_"Sam, I'm going to the gym with Kelvin, then we're sorting stuff for the A.V club today" he looked apologetically at me and I pathetically shrugged and stood._

_"Oh" I said, feeling stupid. I must have looked like a lost puppy too because he also stood and rubbed my arm sympathetically._

_"I'll cancel on Kelvin" he said softly, making me feel like a burdon._

_"No, you can't. I'll just go find Wendy or Becky...or Gibby" I said lamely._

_"Sam, you're my best friend! Kelvin's just an A.V dork. I'll text him now" he lifted up his cell from his pocket and started tapping on the touch screen. I chuckled at him for calling Kelvin an A.V dork, maybe he's picking up on momma's lingo._

_"ok, sent" he put his cell phone in his jeans pocket and smiled at me. "So what do you have in mind for us to do today?"he asked as he pulled on some dark blue chucks._

_"Well we could go to the park..." I started, he looked up at me, lacing his sneakers "For a picnic.." I mumbled, he chuckled causing me to blush._

_"Awesome. You got a hamper?" he looked towards the front door to see if I'd brought one with me. I hadn't. _

_"Uhh" was the only sound I made as I put on an innocent face._

_"It's fine, there's one in thr cupbord under the tv, can you grab it whilst I get my jacket?" he finished chuckleing to ask me before heading into his bedroom..._

_...So we had bought some food and supplys from the store to fill Freddie's hamper and were eating our picnic under a large cherry blossom tree in the local park._

_"Oh whats this!" Freddie put on a fake surprised voice._

_"Whats what Fredison?" I said, looking up from my watermelon slice._

_I blink rappidly as a bright flash goes of infront of my face. Freddie laughed looking at the screen of his digital camera._

_"Okay, okay! Stop laughing, how bad do I look then?" I asked attempting to snatch the camera away from him. ...where he got the camera I don't know, that boy just spurts technology._

_"Actually," he began, standing so I couldnt take the camera, "You look beautiful" we both froze. He was shocked he actually said it outloud, heck, I was shocked he even thought me beautiful! I giggled stupidly, like Carly would if Jake Crandle had just called her beautiful._

_I also stood and grabbed the camera, pressing my cheek to freddie's...who had just about thawed out from his shock._

_"Say awkward" I instructed._

_"Awkward" we chimed together as the flash went. I turned the camera back around showing Freddie the picture...Freddie, who I just realized I still had my face glued to._

_"Thats a keeper! you can see the embarresment in your eyes!" I teased, pointing to his photo captured eyes on screen._

_"You can see that in, in my eyes?" he gave me a weak smile, grabbing the camera from my clasp. I gulped, not wanting to be caught._

_"Yeah. you're easy to figure out. Even Gibby would be able to see it." I'm such a good liar, and he is NOT easy to figure out, If he was I wouldnt be questioning myself every night if he feels the way I feel!_

_"Gibby would see that in...my...my eyes!" he exclaimed between chuckles. I shrugged and joined in the laughter. _

_We faced each other laughing and Feddie outstretched his arm and took another picture._

_"Now this is a classic. Look at your little dimples when you laugh" he said 'lttle dimples' in a cutesy voice, cooing over the picture._

_"Ahh, you love my dimples Benson" I grabbed his sheeks in my hands "Forget my dimples, you look like you're in love with me in this 'classic' photo" I tested._

_"Yeah youre not that lucky, dimples" He joked, giving me a new nickname._

_I smiled and snatched the camera from him and poked my tongue out at him saying "nyahh", he mirrored my action and I took another snapshot._

_"okay. that is messed up!" I giggled pointing to the screen._

_"Agreed! hmm how about we go old style for the rest of this picture session?" he responded, taking his camera._

_Freddie stood and offered me his hand, which I took and also stood. We stood side by dide. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held the camera arms length away with the other._

_I rested my head on his shoulder and did the peace sign to the camera lense._

_"Smile!" He instructed before the flash went. "Okay, next photo" he said. I lifted my head and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"Are you ready?" I rhetorically asked as I jumped up and wrapped my leags around his waist so he was carrying me. He looked shocked at first but then smiled as we stared into each others eyes. He took another snapshot._

_"Okay one more and then we should get these developed" I practially had a spaz attack inside because not only are we on a picnic taking photo's, but he want's to keep them also! I nodded gleefully and jumped down from his hold._

_"Hey, lets go back to back, That'd be awesome!" I suggested. For a reply, he turned around, so I leant my back against his._

_Suddnely, I felt fingers entwining with mine, and Freddie lifted our joint hands up to shoulder height. I turned my head as afar as it would go to look at him, He was already smiling at me._

_We smiled at eachother and took one last photo._

_"I'll develope two of each picture...uhh if you want to keep them that is" Freddie suggested, scratching the back of his head._

_"Ofcourse I want to keep them" I happily hollered, he smiled and tok my hand in his, picking up the hamper in his free hand..._

**:+:**

"Sam you look sad?" Said Melanie concerned. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"I'm not sad!" I lied. Because I was sad, because you'd think me and Freddie would be a couple sfter that but we both stupidly acted normall on monday as if we hadn't been together that weekend.

"You know, no matter how much Freddie said you hate him, he never once said he hates you on our awkward sorta-date." Melanie said, wrapping her arm around me.

"Why are you saying this Mel?" I asked as my voice cracked, betraying me.

"Because you belong together!" She chirped, jumping off my bed and walking out the our room. She stopped at our door and looked back at me. "You know, you're kinda sentimental" and she exited the** room filled with my memories**.

* * *

_**A/N il update two more shorts for you tommorow...ones a songfic OMG I SWORE ID NEVER WRITE ONE! mostly because most songfics I think are crappy, but a seddie vid inspired me for that one...so be expecting tommorow :D**_

_**love you guys and please review these one-shots too...they need love :'( do it for the children... xxx**_


	16. Maybe

**Maybe...**

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Bye" "Seeya Carls" me and Sam said as we left our best friends apartment. Sam looked me up and down.

"Well seeya Fredhead" she turned to leave the building.

"Wait" I called out after she turned the corner.

"What" she said, returning to my view.

"Umm, wanna ride home?" she smiled and nodded.

"Let me grab my keys" I ran into my apartment, ignoring my mom yelling at me that 'I better not had gone to the MMA areana', well I'm dead later, She'll probably drown me in my own tick bath, but it was worth it. "Okay, lets go" I told Sam as I shut my apartment door behind me.

In the car

"Sooo, you took Carter's basketball 'cause you think he's cute?" I re-checked with the blonde in my passenger seat.

"Yep" she nodded, obviously thinking nothing off it. I gulped, I have a theory and if it's right I will be phsyced. But I need to be sure...

"Oh, well...ummm. You pick on Gibby alot. Do you maybe have a crush on him?" I tested, strangleing my words out. Sam glared at me and practically growled.

"Don't ever even THINK I would _admire_ that boy..." she threatened as she shudderd. Next thing I know, for some reason my mouth worked alone and possibly threw me to the sharks...to be more precise, Sam which could be a worse result for my physical well being if this ends badly.

"So there's no way you're in love with me" I hit the breaks as soon as I said it. The words flowed so quickly out of my mouth, I searched the car to be sure I was the one who actually said it.

Sam gasped, probably preparing to break my arm for suggesting something so stupid.

"Why do you ask?" she whispered slowly, Sapphire eyes wide.

"Do I really have to say it?" I questioned, positive she was aware of my feelings by then.

"Yes" she replied too quickly after my question. Her eyes didn't look up from the dashbord she was concentrationg too deeply on.

"Uhh, you, you..want me to say it?" I gulped, scared to speak what I've been holding in for ages out loud. She shook her head. "Then what?" I asked, confused.

"Yes...I love you" she confirmed as she ran out of my car, down the empty street and into her own house. But I didn't panic 'cause she left, no, because tommorow she will be my girlfriend, because now I know we love each other, and my world is complete.

* * *

_**A/N okay so yes...very short but expect a longer one later on today :)**_


	17. She will be loved

_**A/N: okay so this was inspired by a youtube video, look it up its called: She will be loved; Sam/Freddie. And it was created by: oohsofearless.**_

_**Now this fic isnt exact like that video, just inspired by it.**_

_**oh and look out for the song quotes i put in there...I PUT ALOT! some arnt direct quotes, just hints.**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own icarly or the chrecters apart from 'Craig' who is my own evil creation :)**_

_**and I dont own she will be loved by maroon 5 :/**_

* * *

**She will be loved**

**Freddie's P.O.V**

It's 1a.m and I hear a faint tapping on my window. I sleepily draw back the marron curtians, through the glass an angel stares into my eyes, her snow white knuckles pressed against the window pane. I rub my eyes, believing I am mistaken, but I wasn't. Sam was infact out on the fire escape. I slide the window open and take her shivering body into my arms, pulling her over the ledge into the silently sobs into my bare chest, I reach my hand up to stroke her head, softly shushing her.

"You don't have to tell me what's happend,shhh... you can spend the night, shh it's okay" I reassured her. She gratefully peered up from my chest. I took her over to my bed and shut the window, drawing the curtians.

I turned and just stood watching her for a moment as she sat on my bed composing herself as she has so many times before.

"I'm wrong Freddie, messed up" she shook her head, breaking the silence. Recieting the lies she's been manipulated to believe. I moved across the room and sat next to her, cradleing her in my arms.

"Sam, it's okay. The problem will be solved tommorow, Craig won't let you go" I whispered into her sunshine curls, holding in my own pain.

"I'm the problem!" she blurted out, raising her voice as the tears multiplied down her cheeks. I shook my head and rocked her in my arms. Sam slowly closed her eyes, letting me rock her into painless sleep.

The tears ceased and her breathing steadied. I lay her down and slipped her shoes off. I threw them into the corner of my dark room, not needing to switch off the light I had not turned on, before climing into bed aswell. I pulled the duvet back and concealed myself and Sam in warmth. Sliding my arms around her petite waist, I pull her close to me and then I fall asleep knowing she's in my protection. For now.

* * *

I watch my rice as I push it around my plate with no intention on consuming it. Carly's babble about someone I don't know doing something I don't care about slowed for a second as I heard familiar footsteps approaching. I look up to see Sam struggling to hold a dinner tray with two full plates and drinks. Craig's arm is draped around her shoulder as he casually runs his fingers through his chin-length brown hair.

I shuddered and re-apploed my attention to her and only her. Her too perfect smile stretched wider across her made up face as she sat opposite me, I wonder if Carly notices it's too perfectly placed to be genuin?

"Hi guys" Carly chimed as Craig winked at her and Sam quickly glares at him. She does not seem to hold a grudge against Carly, as I know as well as she does that Craig flirts with anyone in a skirt. Sam straightened her back and passed Craig the Larger plate and cup off her tray as she too cheerfully greeted hello to Carly and myselff.

For most of luch Carly happily chatted to Craig unaware of his flirting and tendencies to hit on her.

Sam and I ate in silence. She didn't take her eyes off her salad the entire lunch period. She only eats salads now-a-days, Craig got his beauty pageant queen in Sam and Wants it to stay that way.

As I also silently ate, I kept my eyes on the brocken blonde opposite me, Watching her shattered soul coup with being a prisoner at eighteen. A single tear rolled off her cheek, only I noticed.

* * *

"Freddie, someones knocking on the door, can you get it I'm on the phone" my mother called from her own bedroom. I open the door to see a smiling Sam, emptyness apparent in her eyes.

"Sorry I always bother you" she apologised as I let her in. "I bet you wish I would just leave you alone" She muttered quietly, trying to joke through pain.

"Sam, my doors always open, you can come anytime you want" I pulled her to sit on the couch, staring with concern at her smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, her eyes widened with shock but the 'show' smile remains.

"Nothings wrong, why do you think anythings wrong!" She spoke, much too quickly. I studied her face.

"Something's happened. You should be happy, but your not. And you want to get out of it, but you can't" Her head lowered as I continued to read her. "You came here to hear me tell you you shouldn't go through with it, and we both know you shouldn't, but you will because you feel you have to and you feel you have no choice." I pressed my lips together breifly. "It's Craig" I concluded. Sam flinched.

"How did you know?" she whispered, raising her head to look at me, revealing her tearful eyes.

"Because I know you Sam. And I know all of the things that make you_ who you are_, What you're going to do for Craigs own liking is not one of those things." She nodded acknologing trruth in my words, whether she'll apply to them I'm unsure.

I took her head in my hands and wiped away a tear with my thumb.

"He proposed" she whispered. My heart sank because deep down...I knew.

* * *

She hadn't said yes, she didn't tell me she did, Maybe she'll reject him...for who? Me! Get real Benson! She's the most beautiful girl in school now, she's a pageant winner for crying out loud! And I'm still half-dork (if im lucky Im only half that it). Working out at the gym five times a week won't make her want me..she's got a Football captian bad-boy!

No,I've got it good really, I'm always here for her... a rock of somesort. So even though she 'belongs' to Craig...Ughh I hate thinking of her as an object... I can still hold her and have her close so many times... I can live with that. Thats enough isnt it?

Honestly, no. I want more, need more, but thats tough and maybe I'm just being selfish. And I can't be selfish because I have to be fine with this, so I can be there to catch her everytime she falls... Or everytime Craig pushes her.

* * *

"Sooo, um enjoy this photo of Lewberts wart dressed as a hobbit!" Carly directed as I flipped the picture on the moniter. "I'm getting worried, Sam's never soo late for a showthat it actually begins without her!" Carly fretted.

I grabbed my jacket and car keys off the tech cart, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm going to her house" I explained.

"But she lives miles and miles away now, you'll still be driving way after the show is schedueled to end!" she whined.

"I know, but that doesn't matter...GIBBY" I called our chubby friend from downstairs. "When hets up here, put him on camera duty, forget about his belly dancing sketch." Carly nodded and I left...

The seattle rain came down fiercely as I neared Sam's street, of which she lives on the far conrner of. I got out of my car on the corner, not turning off the engine, and darted up the garden path to her front door. No one was home. I returned to my car, not getting in. And I stood on the corner of her street in the pouring rain, shouting her name into the pitch black night.

"Sam, Saaaaam...SAM" I bellowed into the storm, my own salty tears blending with the raindrops that slid down my face. I hear a whimper from some nearby bushes, without second thought, I ran to investigate.

Tangled in the branches was her soaking lifeless hair and burised, beaton body. She's wearing a loose white dress which turned see-through in the wet. The dress had spaghetti straps and skimmend an inch below her but, not providing any coverage or warmth to her shivering figure. I lifted her up bridal style, my own tears falling faster.

"Stop" she whispered as we reached the corner near my car. She gave me a broken smile and signled for me to let her down. I did as she wished and propped her to standing position. She wasn't wearing shoes and her toes embedded into brown as her feet squelched in the mud. I wrapped my own Jacket around her, hoping it will give her warmth, even if little.

"This isn't right Freddie," She said firmly "You shouldn't be her in the pouring rain so I can ruin your life" she told me stiffly, looking straight ahead, not seeing me.

I lifted her chin up with my finger, brown met blue as I stared into her big bambi eyes.

"I wouldn't mid spending everyday, here on your corner in the pouring rain" I spoke softly before kissing her passionatly. she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepned the kiss, i pulled her by the waist closer to me.

"I said no. Then he beat me" She whispered into my ear, ending the kiss.

"I will Never beat you" I said determindly and honestly.

"I will _Never_ say no to you" she whispered, once again staring into my eyes showing me the truth behind her words. And she genuinly smiled, not a broken smile, but a loving... truly happy smile.

So again, I kissed Sam Puckett in the pouring rain at midnight. And I vow to never make or let her believe she's the problem again in her whole life, I want to make her feel beautiful.**_ Because she is_.**


	18. The relationship and many faces of Sam a

**The relationship and many faces of Sam and Freddie**

**Carly's P.O.V**

So get this, I have these two best friends who are both equally abnoxious, stubbern and blind as eachother. Yet, their total opposites all the same. My bff Sam is abraisive and confident, she loves ham...well she loves any meat or snackish food to be honest and she hates dorks. I guess she can be a bully sometimes but she's cool.

That leaves my best guy friend, Freddie. Freddie is smart and techy, he has this crazy over protective mother and enjoys galaxy wars and speaking random spanish...for some reason that is beyond myself and others. Yes Freddie is a dork, so naturally Sam takes it apon herself to make his life miserable, _more so_, by tormenting him mentally and physically.

Over the past years I have run iCarly, our very popular webshow, with my two best friends I have watched the changes take place apon their faces. Not just age. No, their everyday expressions and reactions have moulded and changed, even towards eachother.

At first, there was disgust and just plain hatred among both their 13 year old faces. Sam saw a dork who she had to be around due to his crush on myself (not so pretty) and Freddie saw a vicious bully that he was forced to be sociated with by his own feelings towards his '_love of his life'_. Neither was too pleased and neither hid it. Ofcourse Sam would pick on him, call him names, hit him and prank him. Freddie would get defensive and bite back, he would call her names retaliate most of what she gave to him, though being a gentleman he only used names.

As my friends got more comfortable around eachother the bitterness minamized, ofcourse it was still there and probably always will be. But they could hang out together and have normall conversations.

There were good days and bad days. One day was very bad, worse than ever to be exact. Sam revealed Freddie hadn't had his first kiss live on the webshow. He kept himself alone on his fire escape due to embarressment. But Sam shocked everyone by revealing that she also hadn't had her first kiss. She went to apologise to him and they seemed much sweeter to each other than they ever have been after she spoke to him.

They still fought, Sam started less and less and Freddie got less defensive, sometimes he would just roll his eyes or just give it back. They found they had more things in common, though they wouldnt admit this. They also began finishing each others sentences and saying the exact same thing simultainously, once Sam slapped him and Freddie actually slapped her back. Neither seemed concerned.

Then they hit another bump in the road when I took her to the dentist. Whilst she was on wacky gas she _accidently _told me Her first kiss was Freddie, and his her. Naturally I was freaking out, wouldn't you if you found out your closet friends who are borderline 'frenimies' **kissed! **So I confronted Freddie, who admited that it happened the night she went to apologise on the fire escape.

I then confronted Sam (who was unaware she had informed me) as to why she hadn't told me sooner. A rare thing happened that day, Sam was speechless. Freddie entered the room, and as soon as he saw her, a fear crept onto his expression. The kind of fear he used to have towards her.

After we got tied up by escaped convicts (long story) they promised me no more secrets. So I asked for their opinions on the kiss, if they liked it. The only answer I got was a glance between them as they almost had a silent conversation as to whether the other _did _infact enjoy it.

The fighting decreased more, friendliness increased more. But neither was 100% it will always be Fights and Friends for those two. It's been like this for a while now...Friendliness. On Sams birthday Freddie even admitted he considers her one of his closet friends, and they are very close friends whether they'd willingly admit it again is unknown.

And here I am now, once again watching my Friends adapted faces and emotions. Theyre just looking at eachother. No words. No physical contact. just looking. Freddie's face is scrunched up, a mix between disgust and confusion. Sam just shrugs and their faces reset into normallness again. Then her eyes meet his and holds for a second. She presses her lips together and the corners of her mouth tweaks upwards, but she wont admit the smile yet. However Freddie gives her his signature side smirk, willing her to grin also. And she does, she surrenders. He gives her an approving nod and they continue to smile and stare. I have no idea whats going on, no one does accept them.

It's like they have a zone only permitted to them, where they conconverse withought words and have privet deep conversations with mere hints on their faces. Like their own language. And this intrigues me. Because Freddie gets up from their table at groovy smoothie where they are currently, and looks down at her breifly, she blinks slowly and he flashes her a toothy grin and orders the beverage she seems to have asked for.

When he returns with the drinks she raises her eybrows and he does the same, a thank you and your welcome. Various more movements happen on each of their faces but no one understands, not even Spence, and he's weird. I look up at Spencer who is sat next to me on a table near Sam and Freddie's. As I have watched the confusing pair he has been silently slurping his strawberry splat. He's smiling. Spencer is smiling his knowing smile. I nudge him and mouth 'whats going on' and he shrugs, telling me 'how is he supposed to know, their just looking at each other'.

And then it hits me...

What Spencer has known all along. Sam and Freddie will never just be friends, or enemys, or Frenimies even. Because their special, and each wants the other...they even have from the start but abnoxiousness, stubberness and blindness has got in the way, _**and now it's subsiding...**_


	19. Would you fight for me?

Would you fight for me?

**Freddie's P.O.V **

"You love Sam, don't you?" Carly asked excitedly after she locked me in the iCarly studio. I stared at the moniter behind her head before answering.

"Well I - I,_ *sigh* _I'm so confused" I admitted. Carly's eyebrows furrowed and she took a deep breath before continueing the conversation.

"What are you confused about, It's pretty simple, you have feelings of love towards Sam!" she said quite simply. I shook my head, disagreeing with her theory.

"I love you, don't I?" I directed my question more to myself than Carly "I'm meant to love you, right?" Carly just shrugged like she always does nowadays, tired of straightforward rejection.

But I do love Carly don't I? She's perfect, perfect_ for _me. And she's pretty and intellegent, funny and mature. She would fit into my life plan so easily if she would agree to. We could be _that_ couple at school, who everyone admires. We could have the romantic long-distance relationship as we both got respectable degrees at our seprate college's. Then we can move in together and get a dog or a cat...or a fish. We'd get married and I could be proud to show off Mrs. Carly Benson to the world. We'd live in a big house with a fresh green yard and white picket we'd have three kids, smart, attractive, all round perfect children. Our spawn would grow up to do great things and we'll grow old together, proud of our perfect lifes. Yes, everything could be perfect with Carly.

With a life so perfect ahead of me how could I possibly love Sam?

Sam is abrasive and straight forward. She won't soften the blow just to spare you're feelings. She's crazy and spontainious, she does things to please her, not to impress others. Yes, she _is_ beautiful and quite smart when she chooses to be. Shes cunning and wrong for me, isn't she? If we were to be a couple It would not be perfect. A relationship with Sam can only be disfunctional. At every waking second I would feel on edge. At school God only knows what people would think, but would we care? And then theres college, would she go to college, would I stay behind for her? Ruining my life plan. Then moving in, _Would we last that long? _She'd have probably killed me after the first two weeks of dating let alone college and moving in! And even if we lasted, it would be arguments and fights, I can't see us settleing down. As if we could get married and have children! What kind of kids would we bring into the world, beautiful, abrasive, tough, smart, cunning children...evil geniouses? And I surely wouldn't grow old with Sam, I wouldn't grow old at all, I'd have a heart attack over the roller coster of our life!...

"Would you fight for me?" Carly broke the 8 minutes of silence I had taken to think up the two scenerio's of my life.

"What?"

"Freddie would you fight for me, If we had a huge argument, _would. you. fight. for. me?" _She asked, skeptically looking me in the eyes.

Would I fight for Carly? I _have_ been fighting for her for years! Fighting the constant pain I've been put through, a pain thats there when you love someone who just wants to be friends. But slowly, very slowly, I've been losing that fight because as the years go on the pain lessons and the erge to love Carly and have her love me shrinks. Vastly.

"I, I uhh" I didn't know how to answer, It would hurt to say no. And I think both of us was aware that neither of us would fight for the other.

"Now, would you fight for Sam?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, longing for me to say yes.

Fight for Sam! Thats just absurd...but is it? I mean I've been fighting with her for years also. Everytime we argue or disagree and fight We've never lost the friendship we've slowly gained. In a way we've been fighting to _stay_ friends. I have lost fights, and Sam has too (she's lost less ofcourse...) but when one of us losses, the other wins meaning the friendship stays intact as we fight to keep it together, the delicate line between fighting to ruin or fighting to strengthen. The difference between the Carly fight and The Sam fight is that Carly's is almost completly lost, Sam's _NEVER_ can be.

"Crazy as it sounds, I would." I said confidently as the realization hits me.

"Then you have your answer" Carly told me with her winning smile.

And I do love Sam, Because of everything she is. She is Totally wrong for me and nothing would be 'perfect', but that makes her _soo _right for me and life will_ never ever ever _be now my definition of perfect.

* * *

_**A/N I just wan't to clear up that Carly did not ask if he loves Sam because she loves Freddie, in this she does not. Just saying in case you were unsure.**_


	20. Describing Sam

_**A/N okay not my best and it is extremely short but I just wanted to put a little poeticness into Freddie's perspective on Sam (his perspective in my world that is) not too much poeticness though, it's just not his thing really is it! lol x**_

* * *

Describing love.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

**"I love Sam" I tell my four year old cousen after he asked me why there's so many photo's of herself and me around my room.**

**"Whats love?" how do I explain love! it's hard enough describing Sam...**

She's the fear you get when your ascending the stairs and you think their is one more left to go but your foot falls through thin air and stomps the ground.

She's the realization you get when you're scared to go on a rollercoster but ride it anyway and find you enjoy it.

She's the spice on your meal, nothing will ever be plain or boring again.

She's the movie after waiting through so many commercials.

She's the light that brightens up your day, no matter how dark it seemed before.

She's the button your we're warned not to touch because of danger, you press it all the same because it is just so tempting and the results are so surreal.

She's the suspence when being hunted down for hide and seek.

She's the shock when you dive into coldwaters.

She's the surprise note shoved in your locker.

She's the question with no answer, but somehow thats satisfying enough.

She's the childhood toy that kept you safe and protected that you keep through adulthood because now it needs protecting.

She's the song that sticks in your head from the second you wake up to the second you fall asleep.

She's the Freckle you find one day thats came out of nowhere but stays for the rest of your life.

She's too many things to count, you could compare her to kittens AND tigers, chocolate AND poisen, enemy AND lover, but like love she is the most difficult question known to mankind, What is Sam and what is love, each is eachother and after experiencing both, you can't want to live without either.

**"You'll find out when you find you're ****own**_** 'Sam'**_**" I tell the little boy with rosy red cheeks as his eyes glaze over in thought.**


	21. Tik Tok parody

_**A/N: this is my version as Freddie to Tik tok :D**_

* * *

Wake up in the morning feeling like a nub

Grab my laptop, I'm off to school

Going to AV club

Before I leave, grab Carly, From across the hallway

Sam Puckett's there with a glare, to my dismay

=:=

She's talking 'You're such a dork dork'

She's gunna stab me with a fork fork

I'll have to take her to court court

Cra-Crashing down, fall to my knee's

I'm begging her to stop, please

Feeling a little bit quee-sy

=:=

Dont! stop! My laptop!

She's gunna hack my blog

Alright, time to fight

I'm not taking this tonight,

Carly saves my laptop

But the fighting don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

Ain't going to school, Sam made it very clear

Ain't going out anymore, Grounded for a year

And now my moms, at the door she heard the commotion

Sam's on the floor, laughing at her solution

=:=

Now, now, I'm having tic bath bath

I'd rather be in class class

Rather be in..

=:=

Dont! stop! My laptop!

She's gunna hack my blog

Alright, time to fight

I'm not taking this tonight,

Carly saves my laptop

But the fighting don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

Sam, You start it all

But you don't pay

My blood, it boils

Yeah you got me

=:=

I've kissed those lips

You got me now

Guess i like to be pound

Yeah, you got me

=:=

Sam, You start it all

But you don't pay

My blood, it boils

Yeah you got me

=:=

I've kissed those lips

You've kissed my lips

You've kissed my lips

=:=

Now, I'm confused about where I stand

=:=

Dont! stop! My laptop!

She's gunna hack my blog

Alright, time to fight

I'm not taking this tonight,

Carly saves my laptop

But the fighting don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

Dont! stop! My laptop!

She's gunna hack my blog

Alright, time to fight

I'm not taking this tonight,

Carly saves my laptop

But the fighting don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

* * *

**_A/N:original Ke$ha- Tik Tok  
_**

* * *

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

=:=

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

=:=

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

=:=

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us

=:=

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

=p=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

=:=

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah, you got me

=:=

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

=:=

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

=:=

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

=:=

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

=:=

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

=:=

oh oh oh oh

* * *

_**A/N: hope you enjoyed my creativity, please do not steal. review :D x**_


	22. Confessions poem

_**A/N: just a little ditty I wrote real quick. You can read it together And/or separate...I think you should read both options :D**_

**BOLD: Freddie**

_Italics: Sam_

_**Bold and Italics: both**_

_

* * *

_

_**Both**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I know I don't admit this,_

_but I like it when we fight,_

_actually I LOVE it,_

_And I know that isn't right_

**I really can't believe it,**

**but I'm lost in your eyes,**

**The fire that you hold there,**

**and all your 'hatred' lies.**

_Without a single doubt,_

_You're the biggest nub I know,_

_But I would DIE without you,_

_So please don't ever go_

**All those names you make for me,**

**this secret you won't hear,**

**I think is kinda cute,**

**And even cuter when you sneer**

_You're drooling over Carly,_

_And I have to bite my tongue,_

_Seeing you fawn over her,_

_It isn't very fun :(_

**When you're next to Carly,**

**you think you're second best,**

**I really want to tell you,**

**YOU'RE BETTER THAN THE REST**

_Now you're on your laptop,_

_You're staring at your screen,_

_I only want your attention,_

_Inside I want to scream!_

**Now I'm on my laptop,**

**Writing about Sam,**

**how I love her so much,**

**and how lovestruck I am**

_I really can't believe it,_

_Is this some kind of joke?_

_He wrote that on his screen..._

_Does he want to make me choke?_

**I'm hearing her gasp,**

**and see she's seen my confession,**

**She holds her throat in terror,**

**Here comes the depression.**

_Freddie see's my face_

_And takes it the wrong way,_

_He bows his head in shame _

_But I have something to say_

**She's tapping on my shoulder**

**A smile on her lips,**

**'I love you too Freddork'**

**One hand on her hip**

_Now I've finally told him_

_His smile you could not miss,_

_He wraps me up in his arms,_

___and envelopes me in his kiss_  


**_Now this is the story,_**

**_How I confessed my love,_**

**_and now I'm with perfection,_**

**_nothing comes above!_**

_**

* * *

**Sam_

_

* * *

_

_I know I don't admit this,_

_but I like it when we fight,_

_actually I LOVE it,_

_And I know that isn't right..._

_Without a single doubt,_

_You're the biggest nub I know,_

_But I would DIE without you,_

_So please don't ever go..._

_You're drooling over Carly,_

_And I have to bite my tongue,_

_Seeing you fawn over her,_

_It isn't very fun :(..._

_Now you're on your laptop,_

_You're staring at your screen,_

_I only want your attention,_

_Inside I want to scream!..._

_I really can't believe it,_

_Is this some kind of joke?_

_He wrote that on his screen..._

_Does he want to make me choke?_

_Freddie see's my face_

_And takes it the wrong way,_

_He bows his head in shame_

_But I have something to say..._

_Now I've finally told him_

_His smile you could not miss,_

_He wraps me up in his arms,_

_and envelopes me in his kiss..._

_Now this is the story,_

_How I confessed my love,_

_and now I'm with perfection,_

_nothing comes above!..._**  
**

_

* * *

_**Freddie

* * *

**

**I really can't believe it,**

**but I'm lost in your eyes,**

**The fire that you hold there,**

**and all your 'hatred' lies...**

**All those names you make for me,**

**this secret you won't hear,**

**I think is kinda cute,**

**And even cuter when you sneer...**

**When you're next to Carly,**

**you think you're second best,**

**I really want to tell you,**

**YOU'RE BETTER THAN THE REST...**

**Now I'm on my laptop,**

**Writing about Sam,**

**how I love her so much,**

**and how lovestruck I am...**

**I'm hearing her gasp,**

**and see she's seen my confession,**

**She holds her throat in terror,**

**Here comes the depression...**

**She's tapping on my shoulder**

**A smile on her lips,**

**'I love you too Freddork'**

**One hand on her hip...**

**Now this is the story,**

**How I confessed my love,**

**and now I'm with perfection,**

**nothing comes above!**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: just so you know, I wrote it together first and then split it up for y'all just in case you wanted to see it separate :D I CARE lol_**


	23. Everything I'm not

_**A/N: Inspired by The veronica's song. not about the song, just inspired ;)**_

_**I don't own iCarly. :'(**_

* * *

Everything I'm not.

**Carly's P.O.V**

Three months or so ago when I had admitted to Freddie that I think I still had feelings for him, he smiled at me. A freindly smile, one that you would give to a close friend when it's their birthday or if they won first prize in a competition. Not the smile that said 'I love you' or expressed ecstasy. _Not_ the smile he would have given me years previously. But I shook it off, It didn't bother me because he loved me, so _I believed_, and he almost always had since the first day he met me. I told him I was ready to be something more than friends, his smile dropped for a spilt second, I didn't notice it then, but, it's clear to me now that I look back. He averted his eyes to the moniter, where a screenshot of _Sam_ dressed as Fuffley was paused, then put them back to me as he regained his smile. I thought nothing of this gesture, I didn't see his smile fade and his eyes wander to Sam. I was completly engorged on the fact that indefinatly Freddie would be mine in a couple of minutes. And he was. He told me that it was great, he held my hand lightly and squeezed it once, waiting for me to speak. I asked if he wanted to officially be my boyfriend, again he said it would be great and he would 'love' to, I was soo happy I didn't see that he sounded like he was accepting an offer to go for a walk in the park. He kissed my forehead gently, like a _brother _would to a _sister _before she got married. And then he went back to his tech cart in the studio and contiued adding the effects to his 'pathetic play' with Sam. Again in my blindness I didn't come across the fact that he smiled at the screen, at Sam, with a love stronger than his for me.

I told Sam not so long after. She smiled widely when she asked me about my 'in a relationship' Status on Splashface, asking me who it was. I had changed it on my profile as soon as it was official with Freddie, he hadn't. I told her it was Freddie, and started happy jumping and screaming. She was a couple seconds slow to join in and her smile was broken. I didn't notice._ 'Did he ask you?' _she asked, a subtle sadness in her eyes that I didn't connect to the situation before-hand. I explained everything, everythng as I pictured it. Which was me confessing my love, him smiling and telling me how great it was, us making it official and him kissing my forehead. It was perfect in my eyes, but my vision was clouded. Sam looked far off behind me, not meeting my gaze when she gave me her blessings. Then she changed the subject, she said she was hungry and instead of just going to my kitchen as usuall, she left. I think she was about to cry, but again, I only realise that now.

I only realise everything now. As us three iCarlys sit in the groovy smoothie. My hand in Freddie's as I watch them converse. The pain I see in Sam's eyes as she repeatedly glances down at our intwined fingers. Our barely intwined fingers as Freddie so often holds me loosely, unpassionatly, just friendly like he was looking after me in illness. And they continue their conversation, with jokes and tauntes, with flirtfull expressions that I'm confident neither of them purposley give away or even notice it in eachother. But, yet, they do. Their chemistry wills them to lean closer, both of them leaning across the table toward eachother, like Freddie never does with me. But it's not his fault. He just doesn't realise he isn't in love with me. Maybe he has, but this is comfortable. It's easy for us to be together, we never fight and hardly disagree. People say we're a nice couple. nice. That's what this is, it's nice but it's not passionate. Yet Sam and Freddie are. They always have been. and they're total opposites but in my blindness I never realised how perfect they are for eachother. I don't think they fully realise, not yet atleast. But they do love eachother, in a way they always have, even through hatred it was so obvious that it's stupid I didn't realise before. But now I know, and they know, they are in love. They love everything about eachother. She loves that he's smart and geeky, that he's sometimes quirky in the things he says and his random spanish. And he loves everything there is about Sam. He loves that she's unprideicitble, that she adores meat, that shes aggressive and abrasive. He loves that she does things purely becuase she feels like it. He loves argueing with her, he loves it when they have something in common. He loves that she's got long blond hair and peirceing blue eyes. He loves that she's hilarious and that she's beautiful without having to be girly or even _trying_.

**He loves her because she's everything I'm not**. And I'm glad.


	24. Fighting Fire

**_A/N: I MOVED HOUSE! FINALLY! hope you enjoy this. please follow me on twitter, my name is: JCrosby_x_**

**_Disclaimer:Don't own iCarly...APART FROM IN MY DREAMS, but unfortunatly for you guys, this is not my dream (my dreams are pretty awesome!)_**

* * *

Fighting Fire

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam and I have been fighting alot lately. I don't know why. But we have.

It starts with something I do or say.

_"Why do you have to be such a nub all the time!"_

Sam doesn't like it, and she shouts.

_"I hate you! just get out of here Fredwierd!"_

I shout back, I shouldn't, but I do.

_"Well I hate you too! And I don't even know what i've done wrong!"_

Answers aren't always honest.

_"You're wrong. Just you, all your dorkness and UGHH LEAVE, WHY WON'T YOU JUST GET LOST!"_

_"'CAUSE I WANT TO STAY HERE FOR CARLY, NOT YOU!"_

Carly is my best friend. But I want to stay for Sam. I don't know why. Don't ask why.

_"Carly. Will. Never. Love. You!"_

Sam says things she doesn't realize won't hurt me. I say things I didn't realize hurt her.

_"__No-one __will ever love you. You're mean and abnoxious...AND UGLY"_

Her skin turns pale white, then red. She slaps me, then leaves.

That was three weeks ago. We forgave eachother, but I feel she only did it for Carly's sake. I realize I shouldn't shout back at Sam, say mean things back, but I do, because I'm used to it, but things are different now. She's different. And I think I'm the only person who has noticed. Because she's sifferent around me, she fights me more often.

We're fighting this very moment actually. She's screaming at me now. I still don't know what I've done wrong. I was listening to Carly once again try and convince me to go out with Louise. Louise is a girl in my math class, a girl who has been asking me out for four and a half weeks. Louise is beautiful, she has short brunette hair and a really cute babydoll face, with a small curvy body to match. For some reason, I don't like her back. I don't know why. Don't ask why. She is beautiful and nice and caring and everything else a guy wants, what I've always wanted, _what Carly has_. But now I don't. Again, I don't know why.

So anyway, Carly was basically begging me to ask Louise to the next school dance. I was bored of the whole conversation, I could see Sam was too. The way she stayed silent, playing with the sticker on her soda bottle and occasionally giving me these funny little looks. I guess she was as bored as I was. I told Carly I would think about it, ofcourse I already knew I wasn't going to ask Louise (I don't lead girls on) but it would shut Carly up for more than five minuets. So I said that, and It worked. The problem is, Sam started going crazy on me a second later. Calling me a string of names, which I ignored, but then she got physical. I stopped her hitting by shouting horrible things at her, she stopped hitting and shouted back.

_**And here we are, shouting.**_

"I wish you would just drop off the face of the earth, or lay under a train!"

"Oh yeah, Puckett, wishing doesn't get you anywhere, I've wished you were never born a zillion tomes before, BUT YOU'RE STILL HERE" I shout lies with venomn and fake hatred. she looked hurt as she opened her mouth wide in shock.

"Benson, If you don't shut your yap, I'll personally see to it that your lips are ripped from your face!"

"Yeah, if you could reach up here, _little elf_!" It is true I'm alot taller than her now, even Carly's taller than her...EVEN GIBBY. This hurts her, well not as much as the first never-been-born comment but it adds to the pain. From nowhere, Carly stands inbetween us, yelling.

"Guys! Do I really have to tell you again that you can't fight fire with fire!" Carly shrieked. Sam looked up at her, repositioning the hurt on her face into a smirk, then switched her eyes back to me.

"You're right Carls." She looked down at the kitchen table than stared intently back into my eyes. "you can't fight fire with fire." Her fingers curled round a glass on the table, her eyes not leaving mine. I gulped as I forsaw what was coming. "But there's always water!" Smirking, she lifted the glass and threw the water at me. I coughed and spluttered through the freezing cold, strawberry flavoured down pour. I opened my eyes and glared deeply into Sam's eyes. Normally she would be chuckling, but her smirk is gone and she looks pained. Her icy blue eyes tell me I'm wrong, nasty, mean, neglectful? And I am all of those things her eyes accuse of me, because somethings different about Sam, somehtings wrong with her, and I don't know what. Carly breaks the eye-conversation by throwing her arms in the air between us.

"Ughh why do nI even bother trying" She says more to herself than us before proceeding up the stairs. Sam looks into my eyes once more then makes a run for the door.

And shes gone. I'm here alone. And it doesn't take a single minute for me to go after her, not even a second thought, or first thought. I just instantly followed her. I don't know why. Don't ask why.

I caught up to her in the elevator, the doors were shutting and I just managed to jam my arm through without being squished. I got in and the doors pinged shut. he turned away from me and made small muffled noises.

"Aww Sam, are you crying?"

"NO, your j-just a dork, it-it gets to me sometimes." She stuttered out between tears. I wrapped her in my arms, at first she squirmed and tried to get away, but after a couple seconds she gave up and sobbed into my chest.

"Whats up Sam? Please tell me what I did." I pleaded. She vigerously shook her head into my chest. I sighed and replayed our last few fights in my head. And something snapped. "Is it because Louise likes me?"

"no" she said almost too quickly.

"Saaam..." I said pretty annoyingly if I do say so myself. She sighs and looks up at me.

"It's not because the skunk-bag _likes_ you" She says with venomn. "'Cause you like her" She says this quieter and much much softer. It shocked me, I gasp. "'Cause you like yet another..._Carly_" She threw her arms in the air. "BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME." She yells. She bursts out in tears again.

"Yes I do." I say without thinking, we were both shocked, she stopped sobbing and I grew I smile. "Yes. I do." I repeat, mostly to myself. She smiles also. Then reaches up, wrapping her arms around my neck and kisses me. I react as soon as her lips crash into mine. I do know why. Are you asking why? Because I don't like Sam. I LOVE HER. We continue making out in the elevator till we reach the lobby. The doors open and we break away smirking, She presses the 'up' button and jumps on me again. about half way up we break away again.

"Carly would be disapointed." She says. My mouth drops open. "You know you're not supposed to fight my fire with fire. You kissed me back." She explains, beaming a 1000 watt smile ear to ear.

"Oops" I say and kiss her again.

**Fire, sometines, is the best way to fight fire.**


	25. Still around

_**A/N : Freddie finds a poem/note written by Sam.**_

_**I do NOT own iCarly...although the poem IS mine...lame..I know**_

* * *

Although I'm sure you want rid of me,

You stick around,

And I know you only stay for Carly,

'cause she's your perfect match,

But after all the tauntings and beatings,

you're still around,

If you were normal you'd have ran far away,

But you aren't - thats okay,

'Cause every day is a gift,

I shouldn't have ever recieved,

I wish I was you're perfect fit,

Maybe I am - you're still around,

Now I see the way you look at me,

And pretend thats not hate,

It doesn't look like hate,

Not at all - but it must be - mustn't it?

And you stick around more,

More and more with me,

Lately I don't see Carly around,

When you're here with me,

Mostly she isn't - but thats okay,

'cause she doesnt mind- I don't mind - do you mind?

Sometimes I'm stupid and beleive you love me,

But I'm stupid,

Yet, you're still around,

And I'm scared

One day - someday - maybe the next day,

You might not be around,

No, you won't always be around.

My jaw drops to the floor. This can't possibly be - no, no It isn't about me...Is it? Noooooooo...noooo...but, It sounds alot like it, Except the crazy fact that Sam doesn't love me back. Yeah, I kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, undeniably, love Sam Puckett.

* * *

**_A/N I'm still working on my next Seddie story, might post the first chapter up soon, yeah?...yeah I will. Called iWant to move in._**


	26. Words and order

Words and order.

He reads the words that haunt him. What do they mean? What does she mean? What does the bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach mean? And does he feel nautious at the verbal abuse? _Yes_. But he reads the words over and over again anyway, because he can't stop, because if he does stop he might not believe them.

He once believed in order. He believed that everything has it's own place, every object, every action and every person. He doesn't believe that any more. Not now he knows her. Does he know her? He can't answer that question, not anymore. Not as he reads the words.

But when he knew he didn't know her, when the order was in place. She was just... typical. He could describe her with mediocre words that didn't go beyond depth to what she was really like, because he didn't _know_ what she was really like.

She was what she was, and she was in his order. She was meen, she was abnoxious, loud and wasn't understood by him. But he didn't care, why should he, she wasn't obstructing his place in order...well untill Carly caught his eye.

_Carly_, like a ray of sunshine. She was smart, pretty, funny and ...nice. She still is. Carly fits into order, she has her place in the world. But her bestfriend, her place was skewed wrongly, she should be friends with other bullies not Carly, but she hated them, because she really isn't like them, not beneath the words and the punches, and not many people find this out.

He fell in love with Carly. Well, he thought he fell in love with her. He didn't. But he did want her, badly. He dreamed of her every night, he was going to marry her and if certian things hadn't have happened, he still would have, even if he knows he's not in love with her. Because he could be, because it's easy to love Carly, everybody loves Carly.

Carly's the reason why he met _her_. And that 'her' is the reason he doesn't believe in order. Not anymore, he can't.

She stared at him with cold blue eyes and muttered words that stang his ears and hung his mouth wide. He, ofcourse, muttered just as spitefull words back. and they continued. Continued with their words of hate, of despise.

She would hit him and cause him pain. On the rare ocasion, he'd hurt her back. But yes, it was rare. And he wouldn't bruise her as she had him, he'd pulled her hair and slapped her face once or twice before, and it probably didn't sting. She never got hurt by him, not physically.

Then, it became apparent to him that gradually a hole had been opened. A hole into her mind. A hole the size of a peircing, but he squinted through that hole. What he saw shocked him. It scared him.

His order came crumbling down around him. The walls of normality melted away and the last few specs of order floated around his head, meaning nothing anymore. She remained, and he realised. She was never part of the order at all.

He saw that. In the tiny part of her mind he could reach. He saw the pain, the compassion, the hidden secrets (that he didn't understand)...the un-claimed love. And he ignored it.

For as long as he possibly could he ignored the hole. He ignored the words practically begging to drip off his tongue and find their way to her. And everything seemed normal...to everyone else. Not to him. Not anymore.

And the hole got larger. He began to unblur the edges of the secrets. Yet he never really knew them. And he never found out the meaning of her pain. He didn't know where her compassion stands and find out who she yearned, and was scared, to hand her love to. Her burning love, so large, and so lonely. Who was she hiding from, yearning for?

The hole is now huge. He couldn't ignore it any longer. Yet he didn't understand the secrets and the pain, the love and compassion. So he finally gave in, and the words dripped onto his fingers and he typed.

He typed his discoveries. He typed the mysteries he knew he couldn't figure out alone. He typed questions, demanded answers. He was subtle and caring yet urgent and angry.

Oh how he was angry. He was angry at her. She is the reaseon there is no longer order in his world. She is why nothing fits into place, why he is confused. And he is angry at himself, because he cares. She didn't make him care...well, she didn't mean to.

So he clicked send. And he bit his lip whilst he waited. his fingers found themselves running through his hair and his mind played tricks as he longed for a response. _What if there really is nothing? What if there is no hole and I'm thinking too deep where there is no depth? Or even worse, what if this is a joke? A sick and twisted game..._

Then he jumped, as a small popping sound emerged from his laptop. New email. From _her_. And these are the words that he rereads a thousand times, because he can't believe them can he? He wants to. He wants to believe the verbal abuse which is so her. And a knock comes from his window.

And he gets up and she's there, at his fire escape. _How did she get here so quick? Was she at Carly's when she sent the email? _And he walked out into the cold and stared at her eyes, brimming with betraying tears. And her eyes tell him to believe the words he had read moments ago.

Then she urgently whispered the Same verbal abuse, to tip him over the edge and lose the small specs of order.

_"I love you" _


	27. My ending to iStart a fan war

**_A/N: I have nothing against the episode, but I do think the commercials were misleading, and this is how I would have ended it with the influence of the advertisement and hype that was built around iStart a fan war.

* * *

_**

My ending to iStart a fan war

The fans of iCarly began a huge fight over the opposing likings of Creddie and Seddie. Carly, Sam and Freddie looked at eachother frantically, all thinking the same thing. _How do we end this?_

"Nothing is going to stop them!" Carly said with wide eyes as she gaped at the crowd of their fans.

"Something has to..." Freddie said, glancing at the two girls next to him. The two girls people are fighting over. The two girls they think he should date.

"Like what, we've already told them none of us dating like twelve times!" Sam replied, taking another slurp from her fatshake "urgghh..soo good" she groaned with closed eyes. All three thought hard. _What would stop them? _Each of the three iCarly teens felt responsable for the fight, each of them felt terrible...well except Sam, she was just annoyed.

"This is so stupid" the blonde muttered. Carly and Freddie nodded.

"Oh my god!" Carly exclaimed. Her best friends looked at her with confused expressions. "I know what might stop them!" she elaborated.

"Serioulsy!" Sam squeeled.

"Tell us!" Freddie continued.

"You might not like it..." Sam rolled her eyes at her best friend, Freddie repositioned his stance and Carly bit her lip as she paused. "You guys have to tell them that you're secretly dating"

"What Why?" They both replied simultaniously, earning eachother an awkward glance and Freddie an elbow in the ribs from Sam.

"Because, they won't stop until they think someone is dating, and I can't say I'm dating Freddie because Adam is here and you know how much I like him!" her words got quicker as she spoke and she gave each friend a skeptical look, poking them both in the stomach.

"But were not secretly dating" Sam said in monotone, disgusted look on her face as she glares up at Freddie.

"They don't know that" Carly said with a desperate tone. "Please, they have to stop and I already almost blew it with Adam, thanks to _someone_" She pleaded, staring at Sam.

Freddie remained quiet and Sam stared at him, wondering what was going through his mind. He was staring into space but soon caught her eyes.

"They need to stop Sam. Carly's right." He said calmly.

"Woah woah hey, back up there Freddumb, are you actually suggesting we tell all these people, who will blog and tell lots of other people..." She repositioned herself so that she was fully facing him "The whole world would think were dating if we tell _them_!" Sam flung her arm towards the crowd for emphasis.

Carly and Freddie sighed. Carly sighed because she just wants them to get it over with. Freddie sighed because he was undisided and just wanted to do the right thing.

"You can tell them to keep it a secret, like make it a secret club or something." Carly suggested.

"Make them feel special about it" Freddie concoured.

"Well what about the Creddiers? They won't like it!" Sam said, now becoming the desperate one.

"Sam, they wouldn't want to admit to the world they..._lost_." Carly said, now feeling accomplished as she saw Sam sigh.

"Urghhh, fine!" Sam grabbed the microphone. "Hey. Guys. OI" She shouted, not gaining any attention.

"SHUT UP" Freddie yelled, and they did. Sam looked up to him and nodded a thank you, Freddie grinned.

"We have a very...special anouncement for you" Sam begun.

"_But_ you all have to promise to keep this secret" Freddie continued. "You guys will be, the only iCarly fans to know this very exclusive information."

"_Guys make it look real, get more couplish_" Carly whispered urgently into their ears. Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's waist.

"Me and Freddie are secretly dating" Sam told the fans, cringing at the outburst of joy and disapointment.

"PROVE IT!" one (creddier?) shouted. Freddie shrugged and Sam bit her lip. Before the two knew anything, their lips were on eachothers and Carly's hand was on each of their backs. She had pushed them together, meaning for them to have a quick kiss. It lasted a little longer than expected.

Wolf whistles broke out as Freddie cupped her face and Sam threw her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Carly shook her head.

"I will never understand you two" she mutterd with a smile before running to Adam to untie him.

The kissing duo finally pulled apart to take a breath.

"I-uhh think that fooled them" "Sam muttered to him.

"Yeah" Freddie breathed chuckling and pulling her closer in his embrace.

* * *

**_A/N: hope this wasn't too OOC, but whatever seddie thing written will be OOC because it hasn't happened yet and no one knows how they would act. I just hope this was believable. Was it? review :) x_**


	28. Just a Dream

**_A/N: sounds better if you read it aloud ;)_**

**_This is just a little poem I wrote before I went to bed one night, took me like 2 minutes but i hope you enjoy anyways :D

* * *

_**

**Just a Dream**

You wake up in sweat,

Panting in bated breath,

Your lips are tingling,

You can feel his kiss,

A shiver rattles your spine,

You search for his body,

For his touch,

For his love,

But you're left with mere sheets to clutch,

Your toes curl,

_It was just a dream_,

He was never here,

In your arms,

In the dark,

Whispereing sweet nothings in your ear,

_It was just a dream_,

You saw him earlier,

In school,

In the hall,

Your eyes locked,

Feeling warmth through the cold,

He hates you,

You know?

And when he laughs,

You know it's with you,

Or is it at you?

You hope it's with you,

'Cause he's the only guy to stick around,

After all the fights,

The beatings,

The rows,

He's so close yet so far away,

Even now,

He's across town,

Dreaming of _her_,

Them kissing in the breeze,

Don't grit your teeth,

Just remember,

_It's just a dream_,

In the morning you'll fight again,

Hit him for his touch,

Insult just to hear his voice,

**Hate** him,

You'll get his attention that way,

Try not to space out,

To lean closer to his lips,

To feel his hand in your grip,

_That was just a dream_,

When you're together,

You're alone,

You're not his world,

Even if he's yours,

He's over there,

Across the room with _her_,

Craving _her_,

But he's always been here,

In your dreams,

In your heart,

With your soul.


End file.
